Amor de Ley
by MiekoSakuraChan
Summary: Capítulo 5: "Sentimientos" - -¿Tanto me amas que has decidido seguirme, Haruhi?- Tamaki acercó su rostro al de ella y sus ojos amenazaban con un beso.- ¿O es que acaso te he dejado sin palabras con mi inminente belleza?
1. Reseña

"**Amor de Ley"**

Habían pasado diez años desde la graduación total del Host Club en el Instituto Ouran, y desde entonces cada quién había seguido su rumbo.

Fujioka Haruhi había cumplido su sueño, ahora trabajaba para uno de los mejores bufetes de abogados en Japón.

Tamaki Suou había dejado la inmadurez a un lado para poder ser aceptado por su abuela, pero un descuido lo había envuelto en un escándalo legal.

Aquellos sentimientos reprimidos durante tanto tiempo habían vuelto a surgir.

Lo que Tamaki no había esperado era que su mejor amigo, Kyouya Ootori le hubiera robado a la única mujer que había amado.

¿Los sentimientos del pasado serían más fuertes o... se dejarían llevar por su estilo de vida?

…-…

**Ouran High School Host Club **no me pertenece, los personajes aquí mencionados son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y fueron utilizados bajo los estatutos de libertad y prensa.

La secuencia de la historia y la idea original pertenecen a **Ana Cristina García Toledo** y fueron registrados ante el Instituto Nacional de Derecho de Autor.

Las empresas y valores comerciales aquí mencionados no tienen relevancia en la vida gregaria del hombre en sociedad.

Si deseas publicar esta historia en algún sitio web contacta con la autora y no olvides dar crédito a quién lo merece.


	2. Prologo: 10 años antes

**Amor de Ley**

Prologo: "...Hace 10 años":

El sol del verano estaba en su auge, la brisa durante aquella tarde había brillado por su ausencia. Se preguntó si se debería al verano.

El día que había ingresado al instituto Ouran su primer pensamiento el romper aquél valioso jarrón había sido _Malditos ricos bastardos_, pero con el tiempo había comprendido que había cosas que el estudio no podía darle.

No se arrepentía de hacer abierto la puerta de la tercera sala de música y mucho menos de haberse endeudado con ocho millones de yenes. Y al final inesperadamente su deuda se había saldado por la arrogante y desdeñosa de Eclair Tonnerre. Y a pesar de eso… había decidido quedarse en el Host Club.

- Flash Back-

El instituto se había quedado casi solo, los miembros del Host Club habían decidido quedarse un rato más para reprender a _su señor_. Los lloriqueos de Mitusukuni y el sarcasmo de los gemelos Hitachiin hacían que el silencio fuera imposible.

-Taka-chan, es bueno saber que no te iras... si quieres te prestare mi conejito- Honey abrazaba las piernas de Tamaki.- pero aun así... tratar de irte de esa manera... Honey se puso muy triste.- los ojos llorosos de Honey miraban a Tamaki suplicantes.

-Bueno pero... no me he ido, y ahora sí podremos seguir con el **Host Club**.- Tamaki lanzó a sus amigos una mirada de decisión que daba a entender un: _nadie podrá negarse.-_Es una tristeza pero... Honey y Mori, ya no serán miembros...-añadió con tristeza.

-Tama-chan... ¿ya no quieres... a Honey?- Los ojos de Mitsukuni amenazaban con llorar.- Honey promete que comerá un pastel menos.

-Es cierto.- dijo Kaoru.

-Dentro de muy poco Mori y Honey se graduarán.- dijo Hikaru con pesar.

-Haruhi.- la llamó Kyouya.- Tu deuda ya esta saldada, no es necesario que sigas en el Host club, es tu decisión si te quedas.

-Etto... yo no sé.- respondió Haruhi.

-¡Haruhi!- gritó Tamaki- Tienes que...

-Ahora que Haruhi ha pagado los ocho millones ya no tiene porque seguir...- dijo Kaoru.

-Para nosotros no representa un gran problema, puesto que Haruhi va en nuestro grupo, pero... ¿qué hay de usted, _mi señor_?- dijo Hikaru con ojos endemoniados.

-Todos los miembros del club, recibimos beneficios.- siguió Kyouya.- tales como el... Otoro.- la voz de Kyouya se volvió maliciosa y llena de intenciones.

**-¡¿Otoro?**- gritó Haruhi emocionada.

Los gemelos inesperadamente se volvieron maliciosos y comenzaron a murmurar.

-Oh que mal, esa pobre nunca ha comido Otoro.- dijo Kaoru.

-Si, dicen que aunque lo ha intentado nunca lo ha probado...- siguió Hikaru.

-¡Paren! Es decisión de Haruhi.- un Tamaki suplicante miró a Haruhi.- Te puedes tomar unos días para pensarlo.- añadió con miedo.

-Etto... yo... quiero quedarme en el Host Club.- declaró feliz.- será muy interesante ver como seguirán las cosas...

-Fin del Flash Back-

Definitivamente no se arrepentía de haberse quedado con ellos. No era por interés ni nada por el estilo, pero gracias a su relación con ellos había conseguido un excelente ingreso para una universidad en el extranjero que era reconocida mundialmente por formar a los mejores abogados; se iría a estudiar con un beca, dado que no podía costearse un par de zapatos decentes para su fiesta de graduación; y sin embargo... iba vestida como una elegante señorita.

No importaba si se daban cuenta de su género, el Host Club se disolvería en cuanto salieran del instituto. Y ahora que lo pensaba, ¿cómo era que llevaba un vestido de diseño para su graduación?

Cierto. Había sido obra de Hikaru y Kaoru. Ambos habían insistido en que debería probarse la ropa que su madre diseñaba.

Siempre había pensado que al ingresar al instituto Ouran, la tratarían mal por ser una _plebeya_, pero había sido todo lo contrario. Tal vez el que formara parte del Host Club ayudara a amedrentar su _tipo plebeyo_.

Abrió la puerta del gran salón de baile, e inesperadamente todos dirijieron su mirada a ella.

-¿Quién es ella?- murmuró una.

-Oh, es hermosa- dijo otro.

Vio como lentamente Hikaru se acercaba a ella.

**-¡Haruhi! Pensé que...**- gritó Hikaru.

El murmullo en el salón de baile comenzó de nuevo y Hikaru de dio cuenta de que había cometido un error.

-Creo que he llegado un poco tarde.- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.- como has dicho antes, no importa si descubren si soy mujer.

-Tienes razón. Vamos que Kyouya y Kaoru nos esperan.

-¿Kyouya-sempai ha venido?- preguntó visiblemente sorprendida.

-Sí, Tamaki se disculpa por no venir, al parecer su abuela lo ha cargado de trabajo...- explicó Hikaru con gesto enojado.- pero creo que el diría algo como...- _modo burlándose del señor_- Haruhi... como has crecido, no puedo creer que mi hija...

Las luces del salón de baile se apagaron y repentinamente volvieron a encenderse mostrando al director en el estrado.

_-Alumnos que hoy egresan de nuestro prestigiado instituto, no hay palabras para decirles lo mucho que dejan de experiencia en este lugar. Las palabras que yo..._

Haruhi observaba como alguien trataba de asomarse de entre el telòn que había destrás del orador.

_-Invito a Fujioka Haruhi para que..._

Unos mechones rubios se asomaban entre el terciopelo rojo que adornaba las paredes de la sala.

-Sube, Fujioka- indicó el director.

Un ojo violeta...

¿Qué no había dicho Hikaru que Tamaki-sempai se disculpaba por no poder ir?

Subió al orador y trató de recordar el discurso que había preparado para la ceremonia.

_-Haruhi... pst._

¡Era Tamaki-sempai!

_-Haruhi.. diles a..._

¡Si, sin duda alguna era él!

- -Hoy terminamos un ciclo...

Aquel baile no estaría tan aburrido después de todo. El que su sempai estuviera ahí hacía que las cosas tomaran un toque divertido e inclusive cómico, pero... aún no lograba entender el verdadero porque de aquella sensación...

**Fin del Prologo**:

¿Qué tal? Aquí MiekoSakuraChan saludándolos de nuevo. Para los que leyeron anteriormente el fic y notan algunos cambios en este capítulo es porque los estoy arreglando por algunos errores de redacción.

Para los que me leen por primera vez no se preocupen, esta historia está muy interesante y no se la pueden perder.

He decidido hacer los capítulos no tan largos como en mis historias anteriores (Mínimo 35 páginas) para hacer la lectura más amena.

Recuerden dejar sus reviews, pues son ustedes quiénes me impulsan a continuar.


	3. Capitulo 1: Buenas intenciones

"**Amor de Ley"**

Capitulo 1: "Buenas intenciones"

El ambiente en la sala de juntas era abrumador. Sin duda uno de ellos tendría que irse. Esperaba que el nombre que el presidente iba a mencionar no fuera el suyo; no por nada había estudiado derecho en uno de las mejores universidades del mundo con una beca pasando hambre cuando el dinero no le alcanzaba, y tampoco había trabajo sin parar tres años para costearse su doctorado.

-Debido a la ineficiencia y al último juicio perdido...- comenzó el presidente.

Era un hecho que el Sr. Huffman era un excelente abogado, no a lo tonto era el accionista mayoritario y presidente del bufete "Grupo Huffman".

Y si el despido sería por el último juicio perdido, entonces ella no tenía nada que hacer ahí, tal vez la habían invitado por la ayuda que había brindado en el último caso que le habían asignado el bufete, pero no debía de bajar la guardia.

-Hamada Smith debe presentar su carta de renuncia a más tardar la próxima semana- concluyó el Sr. Huffman.

¿Hamada Smith? ¿Por qué despedían al director del área penal? ¿Acaso el presidente se había vuelto loco? ¿No sabía que el Sr. Smith tenía grandes influencias y contactos en el mundo político?

-Bien, la tendrá mañana mismo en su escritorio- dijo el Sr. Smith.- me retiro.- el Sr. Smith se puso de pie y salió de la sala de juntas, dejando a todos los presentes boquiabiertos.

Nunca hubiera imaginado que Hanada Smith aceptaría su despido de tal forma. Había esperado algún reclamo o algo parecido, pero... había accedido como si tal cosa.

-Ahora que el puesto de director del área penal ha quedado libre, propongo a Fujioka Haruhi para ocuparlo.- dijo el Sr. Huffman.

¿Ella como directora del área penal? No lo podía creer. Sus superiores nunca habían dado indicio de algún ascenso. Aquello era inesperadamente un golpe de buena suerte.

-Fujioka, falta tu voto.

¿Su voto? ¿De qué serviría si 13 manos se encontrabas levantadas a favor?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Catorce pares de ojos lo observaban de manera crítica. ¿Qué decirle a la junta directiva cuando la culpa de todo aquello era suya? Nunca se había imaginado que aquél contrato tuviera tantas exigencias, y a esas alturas, cancelarlo sólo los envolvería en una batalla legal.

-Señor Suou, ¿Qué tiene pensado hacer? El contrato con el Grupo Fuji será imposible de cumplir si no reducimos aumentamos nuestra producción de manera colosal.

-Creo que lo mejor será comenzar con el proceso legal, lo prioritario es conservar la junta directiva- dijo mirando con decisión a todos los presentes. – Los abogados del Grupo Huffman están fuera de nuestras líneas.

-¿Por qué no podemos contratar al Grupo Huffman?- preguntó un accionista.

-Porque el Grupo Fuji tiene grandes influencias en esa compañía- respondió Tamaki.

Después de resolver unas dudas, discutieron otros asuntos. Minutos después salía de la sala de juntas con su secretaria siguiéndole el paso.

-¿Hay algún pendiente o recado?- le preguntó.

-Una reunión con el Sr. Echizen a las tres de la tarde en el Chateû. Y le ha llegado una invitación del grupo Ootori.

-¿Ootori?- preguntó sorprendido.

-Así es, señor.

Tal vez la invitación era para el cóctel que el grupo Ootori ofrecía cada año. Después de todo Kyouya debería querer algún trato de negocios. Ese tipo de eventos sólo era para relacionarse con la gente rica y poderosa. Por ningún motivo podía faltar, y menos ahora que se encontraba en una situación tan delicada.

-¿Para cuándo es la evento?- preguntó a su secretaria.

-No la abrí porque el Sr. Ootori dijo que era personal.- respondió esta.

-¿Vino el señor Ootori Kyouya a entregarla?

-Así es, señor.

Si Kyouya se había tomado la molestia de entregar personalmente la invitación, entonces debería tratarse un evento amistoso y no ambicioso. Sentía una gran curiosidad por ver a Kyouya de nuevo, y tal vez... a todos los ex-miembros del Host Club.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Haruhi llegó a su departamento totalmente exhausta y deseó meterse en la cama, por lo que, al oír que llamaban al telefonillo, suspiró con impaciencia. Si era Camille, la vecina, había elegido muy mal momento.

- El regidor de hacienda y crédito público- dijo una voz burlona por el interfono.

Los ojos de Haruhi se iluminaron.

-¿Kyouya? ¿Qué haces por aquí a esta hora?- preguntó.

-¿Podrías dejarme pasar antes?- preguntó Kyouya con tono sarcástico.

-Oh, claro, lo siento.- dijo ella. Y fue a recibirlo al descansillo. Cuando lo vio emerger del ascensor con un largo abrigo encima de su traje oscuro, sintió una punzada de lastima, era obvio que había trabajado hasta muy tarde.- Hola, adelante.

Kyouya entró y miró a su alrededor para luego mirarla divertido.

-Veo que al aumento en tu salario no ha hecho mucho por tu estilo de vida.- le dijo burlón.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- preguntó ella cerrando la puerta.

-Porque... Hanada me lo ha contado esta tarde.

¿Hanada le había contado algo así a Kyouya? Después de todo entre ricos se entendían.

-Hoy he mandado,- dijo Kyouya mientras se sentaba en uno de los sofás de cuero negro.- las invitaciones para el cóctel.- la miró con una sonrisa en el rostro que daba a entender sin lugar lo que pretendía.

Cuando Kyouya la miró complacido a través de sus lentes, sintió que se derretía por dentro. Era cierto que durante el instituto nunca se había sentido atraída por él más que un par de veces, pero ahora que eran... ¿Qué eran? ¡Ah sí! eran casi prometidos, sentía que realmente comenzaba a sentir algo muy profundo por él.

Se sentó a su lado y miró al techo.

-¿Has venido a celebrar?- preguntó ella sin dejar de mirar el vacío.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿A celebrar? Por supuesto que no; había ido a decirle de lo que se había enterado hacía unas horas. ¿Cómo decirle que si no ganaba su próximo juicio las cosas se pondrían feas? Tal vez si lo hacía con un beso...

Tomó a Haruhi por la barbilla y atrajo su rostro hacía él para besar sus labios.

-..Kyouya.- susurró ella.

Posó sus labios sobre los de ella y los besó lentamente, saboreando cada milímetro de piel...

Era hora de soltar la bomba.

-Syusuke se lanzará para senador.- dijo sin más.

Inesperadamente Haruhi le mordió el labio de manera brusca y se puso de pie repentinamente, provocando cortarle el labio inferior.

-¡...mierda!- gritó Kyouya. Comenzó a sobarse el labio y al mirarse los dedos se dio cuenta de que sangraba.

-¿¡Que Syusuke Fuji se lanzará para senador?- gritó ella.- Debes estar bromeando.

-¿Podrías dejar de pensar en Syusuke y traer un poco de algodón...- dijo Kyouya, pero al ver la expresión de Haruhi cambio de opinión.- o mínimo papel higiénico?- concluyó.- ¿Un kit de primeros auxilios de la familia Ootori?- preguntó burlón.

-¿Por qué no vas tú por él?- preguntó ella a modo de respuesta con evidente enfado.- ¡Esto debe de ser una broma! Ese monstruo no puede ser senador.

Kyouya se puso de pie y rebuscó en una de las bolsas de su pantalón sastre su pañuelo. Una vez lo encontró comenzó a limpiarse el labio. Sabía que la noticia la alteraría pero nunca imaginó que decírselo con un beso lo iba a lastimar de semejante forma, era mejor sentarse.

-No podemos permitir que gane, es más que obvio que si lo hace estaremos arruinados.- dijo ella con emoción.- esto no puede estar pasando.

-Pues está pasando. Así que tienes que ganar ese juicio.

-¿Qué juicio?

-¿Recuerdas su visita a Londres?

Haruhi hizo memoria y recordó aquello.

_-He escuchado que te casaras con Kyouya.- soltó Syusuke de golpe._

_-¿Dónde lo has escuchado?- se apresuró a preguntar ella._

_-Soy un hombre de negocios y Kyouya es un hombre de negocios, supongo que en alguna conversación del club se le debe de haber salido._

_-¿Qué club?- inquirió ella._

_-El Royal.- dijo él, refiriéndose al club de millonarios.- pero dime, ¿planean anunciarlo en el cóctel del grupo Heiderich o, se hará una fiesta de compromiso?_

_-Entiendo. No te preocupes, sin duda alguna, Sakuno y tu recibirán una invitación.- dijo Haruhi dándole a entender que no se preocupara por su caso, y que sin chistar ella lo ganaría._

_-Eso es lo que realmente espero.- respondió Syusuke a la indirecta._

Un chasquido la hizo volver a la realidad y comenzó a maldecir en ingles.

-¿Por qué en inglés?- preguntó Kyouya divertido.

-Porque el japonés es muy preciado como para desperdiciarlo con ese sujeto.- dijo ella.- pero bueno, no creo que seas lo suficientemente tonto como para dejar de él te absorba de manera empresarial.

-¿Yo, un tonto? Kyouya Ootori es mucho más inteligente que Syusuke Fuji.

-De eso no tengo ninguna duda.

Haruhi besó a Kyouya con delicadeza y se sentó en su regazo.

-Lo siento.- dijo comenzando a desatarle la corbata.

-Tendrás mucho tiempo para pedir perdón...

-¿El suficiente como para decirte que he discutido hoy con tu padre?- Haruhi le besó la barbilla y sintió como él le desataba el albornoz.

-¿Y ahora porqué?- inquirió él mientras acariciaba su espalda bajo la tela con una mano y con la otra le acariciaba un pecho.

-Porqué le dije que bajo ningún concepto acompañaría a Sharon a la peluquería.

Kyouya rió de nuevo y la recostó sobre el sofá.

-¿Y si te lo pido yo?- le dijo mientras besaba uno de sus pezones.

-Depende de cómo me lo pidas.- sonrió ella.

-Será todo un placer...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando la puerta eléctrica se abrió de par en par para dejarlo pasar, Tamaki pensó en la vida que había llevado en los últimos cinco años. Era cierto que había perdido el interés en tener grandes noches de sexo aventurero y apasionado; pero a pesar de todo había perdido el interés en mantener el contacto con sus viejos amigos. Y la invitación que Kyouya le había dejado esa mañana era una luz en todo aquella cueva oscura. No podía faltar al evento, algo le decía que podría ver a todos los ex miembros del host club.

Estacionó su mercedes justo delante de su gran mansión y no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas al recordar una de las grandes hazañas del host club, pero aquella sonrisa se le borró del rostro al recordar por el momento financiero que estaba pasando.

Sacó el Móvil de su saco y activó el marcado rápido. Sólo tuvo que esperar cuatro tonos para escuchar la voz de su interlocutor.

_-¿Oui?_

Era obvio que quería hacerlo enfadar. Su interlocutor se creía superior, pero no era el momento para un duelo de egos, justo ahora que se encontraba en sus manos.

-Syusuke, ¿Cuándo vuelves a Londres?- preguntó sin rodeos.

_-No lo sé, tal vez este ahí en unas 72 horas_.

-¿Acaso estas demasiado ocupado en Seattle?

_-¿Seattle? Estoy en Nueva York, unas acciones con poca relevancia acaban de ser adquiridas, ¿no serán las de tu complejo turístico?_

-Syusuke Fuji, llegó la hora de dejar de jugar, no sólo mi empresa está en juego, sino también tu salud mental.

_-¿Mi salud mental? Jaja, valla creo que el que ha entrado en un gran shock eres tú._

-Syusuke, ¿Cuándo podemos reunirnos?- preguntó tratando de mantener la calma.

_-Vuelvo a Japón en tres semanas._

-Pensé que era dentro de un mes.

_-No, mis negocios en Londres están resueltos, pero si lo que te interesa es saber acerca de mí regresó a Londres, estaré ahí en 3 días._

-Bien, le diré a mi secretaria que consulte con la tuya.

_-Perfecto, estaré pendiente._

La comunicación se cortó y guardo el móvil dentro de su saco. Aquél asunto le estaba quitando energías. ¿Qué debía hacer?

Sólo quedaba una salida y, era casarse con Eclair de una buena vez. Con la fortuna de ambas familias la empresa saldría a flote sin problema alguno pero... no podía. Ya una vez lo había evitado por razones morales, y aceptarlo una segunda por desesperación era aún peor.

Giró el pomo de la puerta principal y abrió la puerta lentamente.

Por lo menos dentro de su propiedad se sentía relajado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Culpa. Así era como se sentía. Si su padre se enteraba de la verdad detrás que cada paso que daba, estaría muy decepcionado. Pero tampoco podía evitar pensar en que hacía las cosas porque ya le tocaba ser feliz.

Tal vez no amara a Kyouya, pero era un hecho que eran excelentes compañeros de cama.

-Kyouya... son las siete. Es hora de que te levantes, sino se te hará tarde.- Haruhi despertó al hombre que dormía a su lado.

-¿Eh? Cierto.

Kyouya se puso de pie de un salto y comenzó a rascarse la cabeza.

-Hoy tengo junta a primera hora. Maldición.

-Si te apuras llegarás con tiempo más que suficiente.- dijo Haruhi tras encender su teléfono celular.

-No me refiero al tiempo, me refiero a mi labio.- dijo él un poco molesto.- A pesar de tener treinta años mi padre sigue pensando que soy un niño, va a reprenderme.- dijo y después soltó una carcajada.

Haruhi soltó un bufido risueño y bostezó.

-Kyouya, ¿le has enviado una invitación a Syusuke Fuji?- preguntó.

-Sí.

-Todo esto se está complicando. Si no gano ese juicio las cosas no serán nada fáciles para nosotros,

-Entonces gánalo. Es muy sencillo.- dijo Kyouya mientras buscaba ropa en los cajones.- ¿Dónde has dejado mi ropa?

-Esta en el tercer mueble, segundo cajón.- dijo ella bostezando.- No quiero ir a trabajar.

-Tendrás que hacerlo.- dijo él, y después le dio un beso en la frente.

-Está bien...- Haruhi se puso de pie y comenzó a marcar un número telefónico en su celular.

-¿Por qué no usas el teléfono fijo?- preguntó Kyouya sumamente interesado.

-Porque estoy segura de que Sharon debe de estar dormida, y si desde el celular es más fácil porque...

-Ya entendí tu preocupación económica.- se burló Kyouya.- Haru-chan, ahora puedes permitirte hacer las llamadas que tú quieras, puedes comprarte toda la ropa de diseño que te apetezca, y no lo haces. Deja de preocuparte de una vez por cada centavo. Recuerda que dentro de poco serás mi esposa.

-No recuerdo haber...- comenzó a defenderse Haruhi cuando escuchó la voz de Sharon al otro lado de la línea.- ¿Sharon? Soy Haruhi, estoy bien, ¿te parece que vallamos a la peluquería a las tres? Claro que me da gusto ir contigo.- rió un instante y enseguida le indicó lugar.- bien, nos vemos allí a las dos y media para que nos de tiempo, vale. Te dejo.- colgó el celular y miró a Kyouya.- No recuerdo haber firmado un papel en el que diga que al ser tu esposa me convertiré en una esnob.

-Perfecto.

Haruhi se dio cuenta que Kyouya se había enojado. Cuando él cedía en una pelea, era señal de que realmente pensaba que tenía la razón. Maldición, primera hora de la mañana y ya estaban peleados.

- Vale, tienes razón, pero recuerda que durante mi adolescencia fui pobre, y los lujos que ahora tengo son fruto de mi trabajo y esfuerzo.- se defendió ella.- no es bueno que nos peleemos a estas alturas de nuestras vidas.

- Bien.

Haruhi caminó hacía él y lo besó. Le pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello y suspiró. Kyouya tenía razón. Ya no tenía porque pensar en su adolescencia. Sonrió a Kyouya y volvió a besarlo.

- Por cierto, estate pendiente, la renuncia de Smith no es cualquier cosa, mi agente se pondrá en contacto contigo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Echizen Ryoga miró a Tamaki por encima de sus gafas de lectura y contuvo un suspiro de compasión y frustración. Ambos sabían lo que él iba a decir y el hecho de que Tamaki le hubiese hecho ir allí en su avión privado, no iba a hacer que cambiara lo que le iba a sugerir que hiciera.

-Di lo que tengas que decir, Ryoga.

-No había necesidad de hacerme venir aquí, Tamaki...

-Sí que era necesario- Tamaki esbozó una mueca con la boca que dejaba claro que sabía lo que Ryoga le iba a decir. Ya había consultado a los mejores especialistas de Japón; todos le habían dicho lo mismo. Lo que le iba a decir Ryoga, viejo amigo de su familia y el mejor en su especialidad en Japón, iba a ser lo mismo. Pero Tamaki necesitaba oírlo de alguien cercano, alguien que tal vez entendiera el sufrimiento por el que había pasado él durante los últimos cinco meses.

Tamaki sonrió al hombre que tenía sentado frente a él en su oficina.

-Tienes que ceder un buen monto de acciones, para que puedas cubrir la producción. ¿Qué fue lo que te poseyó al firmar ese maldito contrato?

-No estaba buscando la quiebra, si eso es lo que estás sugiriendo.

-Sabes que no he querido decir eso. – Ryoga se dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza-. Tamaki, este contrato te llevará a la ruina. ¿Ya pensaste en romper el contrato?

-Sí, he contactado con mis abogados. El papeleo ya está en proceso.- informó con más calma de la que realmente sentía.- pero debo prepararme para lo peor, porque Fuji tiene muchas influencias en el Grupo Huffman.

-Lo sé, ¿crees tener la suficiente liquidez para fin de año?- preguntó Ryoga con una mueca.

-Sí, en navidad aumentaremos nuestra producción en un veinticinco por ciento. El departamento de publicidad está poniendo manos a la obra. Lanzaremos una excelente campaña.

-No entiendo, como un estudiante del Seigaku puede hacerle esto a uno del Instituto Ouran. Puedes usar tus influencias. ¿Por qué no contactas con Ootori? ¿O con los gemelos Hiitachin? Tengo entendido que los gemelos podrían ayudarte demasiado en la publicidad, y el Grupo Ootori podría darte un poco de liquidez. Eso sin contar que tu cercanía con Eclair podría serte útil. Piénsalo bien, Tamaki.- Ryoga se frotó el puente de la nariz con los dedos y se quitó las gafas.- He leído el contrato más de veinte veces, está perfectamente redactado, no hay ninguna falla.

-Yo también lo he leído. Y lo firme porque no vi ninguna falla. Creo que mi error fue no ver a futuro.- aceptó Tamaki.

-Cambiando de tema... ¿Has recibido información para la cena del Grupo Ootori?

-Sí. Creo que esa será una excelente oportunidad para buscar inversionistas.

-No lo creo, Tamaki.- Ryoga lanzó un bufido a modo de burla y suspiró con arrogancia.- Podrías hablar con Syusuke de modo amable en la cena, tengo entendido que el irá; mi hermano también está invitado, podrías convencerlo de que invierta.

-¿Ryoma? ¿Invertir? Creo que el también está pasando por algunos problemas financieros. No sé porque pero... eso es muy raro. ¿En qué momento Syusuke Fuji se volvió tan peligroso?

-La venganza es así...

-¿Venganza? Más bien creo que Fuji es un demonio. El demonio de los negocios.

Ryoga soltó una carcajada sonora y miró complacido a Tamaki.

-Cierto. ¿Con quién irás a la cena?

-No lo sé. Supongo que con Eclair, ¿y tú?

-Con Sharon, por supuesto.

-¿Te casarás con ella?

-Aún no estoy pensando en eso. Y de ser así, primero tendría que buscar la aprobación de su tío, el jefe de la familia Ootori.

-Eso será un poco complicado.

Tamaki volvió a sonreír y pensó en la cena. Aquella sería una estupenda oportunidad para buscar inversionistas.

-¿Estás seguro de que Ryoma podría ayudarme?- preguntó de golpe.

-Sí, de hecho creo que muy pronto todos sus problemas se resolverán.

-¿Y qué hay de Kevin Smith? Él también se dedica a invertir...

-No estoy muy seguro de que Kevin pueda darte tanta liquidez.

Ryoga se puso de pie y se acomodó el saco.

-Me tengo que ir. Tengo otros asuntos.

-Está bien.- Tamaki también se puso de pie y lo despidió con un apretón de manos. Una vez a solas, murmuró:- _Valla Tamaki Souh, un alumno del Seigaku te ha hecho trizas..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Señorita Fujioka, tiene una llamada del representante legal del Grupo Fuji. ¿Gusta responderla en este momento?_

Atendió la llamada con la mayor profesionalidad posible, y cuando colgó deseó gritar.

Durante mucho tiempo había hablado del juicio sin saber siquiera de que se trataba, y aún seguía sin saberlo.

_Mañana nos pondremos en contacto con el acusado y le haremos llegar toda la información. Hasta luego, que pase buen día._

¿Qué quería decir eso? Aquello era todo lo que el _representante legal_ le había dicho. Suspiró y se recostó en su asiento.

Era cierto que no tenía como agradecerle a la familia Ootori todo lo que habían hecho por ella: desde la beca, hasta el trabajo para pagarse el doctorado, y eso sin contar que le habían abierto la posibilidad de trabajar formalmente para el Grupo Huffman.

En un principio se había sentido casi obligada a casarse con Kyouya, pero con el tiempo había comprendido que no era así; se casaba con él porque era lo que realmente quería. Tal vez no lo amara, y él a ella tampoco, pero se llevaban de maravilla.

Además, un matrimonio no era para amarse toda la vida, un matrimonio era para formar bienes y tener hijos; y Kyouya Ootori parecía la persona indicada para hacerlo.

El sonido del telefonillo la sacó de sus pensamientos y contestó con alegría.

_-Buenos días Haru-chan, ¿Cómo estás?_

-¡Sakura! Yo muy bien, ¿y tú?

_-Bien._

-¿Le ha pasado algo a tu mamá? ¿Tu padre sigue molestándolos?

_-No, para nada, sólo marcaba para saludar..._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Haruhi miró a su amiga con ojos entusiasmados. Después de un compromiso fallido era bueno verla entusiasmada con otro hombre. Volvió a preguntarle el nombre de enamorado en cuestión y al volverlo a escuchar no pude evitar sonreír de nuevo.

Sabía que Echizen Ryoga era una persona muy seria, y aunque apenas salía con Sharon desde hacía tres meses, estaba segura que durante ese tiempo la había hecho muy feliz.

-¿Y tú?- le preguntó Sharon de golpe.

-¿eh? Perdón, es que ando en las nubes y no escuche tu pregunta.- se disculpó Haruhi con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Valla… valla.- dijo Sharon en tono burlón.- Pasaste la noche con Kyouya.- más que una pregunta, Sharon lo afirmó.

-Sí.- respondió sin rodeos, no era ningún secreto que Kyouya y ella ya dormían juntos.

Caminaron otro rato y cuando por fin llegaron a la peluquería, Haruhi se paró en seco.

-He invitado a una amiga, ella es Eclair Tonnerre, y es francesa.- dijo Sharon con gesto amable.- Y ella es Fujioka Haruhi.

Haruhi observó a Eclair y volvió a tratar de recordar que era lo que se le había olvidado.

-Oh, Eclair, tienes que disculparla, lo que pasa es que está un poco presionada porque muy pronto se anunciara su compromiso con…- de repente Sharon guardo silencio al recordar que aquello era confidencial.- Lo siento.- se disculpó con Haruhi.

-No te preocupes. Mucho gusto señorita Tonnerre.- dijo Haruhi dirigiéndose a la amiga de Sharon.

-El gusto es todo mío, ya me había dicho Sharon que usted era hermosa, pero veo que no le hizo justicia.

Haruhi no pude evitar sonreír, Eclair le caía bien, pero había algo en ella que no le daba confianza, pero quien era ella para juzgarla, ni siquiera la conocía.

-Eclair solo estará una corta temporada en Japón, pero creo que alcanza el cóctel de la familia Ootori, ¿verdad?- preguntó Sharon.

-Así es.- Eclair sonrió.

Maldición. Había olvidado algo. Comenzó a ponerse impaciente, cosa que para Sharon no había pasado desapercibida.

-¿Te encuentras bien Haruhi?- pregunto Sharon.

-No, la verdad es que no. Creo que he olvidado algo, pero no recuerdo que….- de repente el celular de Haruhi comenzó a sonar y con desesperación contestó.:- Fujioka al habla.

_-Señorita Fujioka, tiene una llamada del señor Ootori Kyouya. ¿Se la transfiero?_

-Sí.- Haruhi se alejó un poco de Sharon y se disculpó con un movimiento de cabeza.

_-¡Haruhi! Se puede saber donde estas. Mi agente lleva media hora marcándote. Bueno, supongo que no importa. De todos modos la situación ya está controlada. ¿Estás con Sharon?_

-Sì.

_-Dale saludos de mi parte. Recuerda que hoy saldremos a cenar, paso por ti a las ocho. Nos vemos, un beso._

Entonces había sido eso. Ya no importaba.

-Lo siento, una cosa del trabajo. ¿Me decías que la señorita Tonnerre es francesa? Valla, hace tres semanas fui a Francia, lo cierto es que me…

-..,.-

Fujioka Haruhi. Qué pequeño era el mundo.

La vida la había puesto de nuevo en su camino, y ella no sabía qué hacer.

Mientras la escuchaba atentamente, se preguntaba si Haruhi la había reconocido. Por su tono de voz y entusiasmo suponía que no.

¿Cómo una becada había podido convertirse en algo así? Estaba claro que Kyouya Ootori había tenido mucho que ver. Después de todo para los grandes del mundo de los negocios, el compromiso secreto entre el heredero de la familia Ootori y abogada Fujioka; no era tan secreto.

Le contó a Haruhi algo sobre el restaurante del que ella hablaba y le sonrió.

-Sí, recuerdo que Claudine me comentó algo de eso. Supongo debe ser muy emocionante la vida que llevas en Francia.

-Ni tanto.- dijo ella cortes.- Entonces tú… ¿conoces a Claudine Elliot?

-Sí, es una muy buena amiga mía.

Eclair miró de reojo a Sharon y sonrió satisfecha.

Aquello era la suerte de los Tonnerre.

N/A

**Fin del capitulo 1: ¿Qué tal? Espero este capítulo les haya gustado. (: No olviden dejar sus reviews, pues son ustedes quiénes me inspiran.**

**No se pueden perder el próximo capítulo, estará más que interesante.**


	4. Capitulo 2: Viejos Conocidos

"**Amor de Ley"**

Capitulo 2: "Viejos conocidos"

Kyouya observaba a su padre desde el otro lado de la mesa, ¿Qué era lo que había hecho esta vez? ¿Acaso no estaba contento con el manejo del grupo?

-Tus hermanos me han dicho que Syusuke Fuji se lanzara para senador- soltó de pronto Ootori Yoshio.

-¿No me digas que hoy te enteraste?- dijo Kyouya con sarcasmo.

-¿Le hablas así a tu padre?- rezongó su padre.

-¿Qué tiene mi padre que no tenga yo como para guardarle respeto?- retó él.

-Basta, esto es serio. Supongo que con tu lógica ya habrás hecho dos análisis financieros.

-¿Dos? Por Dios. He hecho más de 10. Las posibilidades son infinitas.

-¿Y el resultado fue….?

-No importa lo que suceda, no estaremos ni a la mitad de la quiebra.

Kyouya le hizo una seña a una de las muchachas del servicio y enseguida le trajeron su saco.

-Pero me temo que tendré que dejar esta conversación para después; Haruhi me está esperando.- Kyouya miro a su padre una vez más y se dio la vuelta.

-¿Piensas seguir con esa boda?

-¿Acaso ya no quieres que me case con ella después de haber aceptado las empresas?

-¿Solo te casas con ella porque esa fue mi condición?

-¿Realmente crees que necesito el grupo Ootori?-preguntó Kyouya con enfado.

-Sí.- respondió su padre.

-Pues no lo necesito, me casó con ella porque el 70% de la inteligencia en un niño se hereda de la madre, y eso sin contar que Fujioka Haruhi es una de las mejores abogadas de toda Asia, y no pienso dejarle el arma al enemigo.

Y sin más salió del comedor.

No pensaba tolerar mucho más tiempo las sugerencias de su padre, y menos aún sus humillaciones. Hacía ya 5 años que había tomado el control de las empresas Ootori, ahora que era evidente que había superado a sus hermanos las cosas ya estaban como siempre debieron de haber sido. El tercer hijo ya no trabajaría más bajo la sombra, así como tampoco los mayores lo harían bajo las sombras del menor. ¡Qué dilema!

En cuanto a su boda con Haruhi… ese era otro tema que por muy fácil que fuera responder a un sí, sabía que tarde o temprano las cosas podrían ponerse difíciles.

El pasado siempre regresaba, y si algún día Haruhi descubría la verdad detrás de su relación, estaría en graves problemas. Era cierto que no quería dejar el arma en manos de sus enemigos, pero Haruhi lo hacía sentir algo que ninguna otra mujer había logrado. Tal vez no la amara pero le tenía respeto y estima; y eso para Kyouya Ootori era más que suficiente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Desastre. A lo largo de toda su vida había conocido tan bien el significo de aquella palabra.

Los últimos 10 años habían sido muy duros. El que su abuela por fin lo aceptara había sido cambiar por completo su personalidad. En el camino de la transformación había perdido todo contacto con sus amigos y aquellos que realmente quería habían sido sustituidos por personas que habían sido elegidas cuidadosamente dentro de diferentes círculos sociales.

_-Abuela, lo siento pero no puedo casarme con Eclair._

_-Entonces no tienes nada más que decir. Sal de aquí y no vuelvas, niño asqueroso._

_-Abuela yo…_

_-No vuelvas a llamarme así…_

Aquellas palabras nunca podrían ser borradas de su mente. No odiaba a su abuela, la quería, pero no lograba comprender el porqué de su odio. Sabía que había sido fruto del verdadero amor de sus padres, ¿entonces porque su abuela no había podido aceptarlo?

Decidió dejar todo ese pensamiento para después y subió al auto, esa noche tendría que proponerle matrimonio a Eclair Tonnerré, o al menos esperaba poder hacerlo, porque por más que buscaba no lograba hallar el valor suficiente para atarse a una mujer que no quería.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Haruhi escuchó el sonido del timbre y fue a abrir la puerta. Tan puntual como siempre.

-Pasa.- lo invitó Haruhi.

-Gracias.- Kyouya entro al departamento y Haruhi cerró la puerta tras ella.- ¿estás lista?

-Sí, solo voy por mi bolso.

Haruhi entro a su habitación por el bolso y enseguida regreso con Kyouya.

-Es hora de irnos.- le dijo él y enseguida salieron del departamento.

Las cosas realmente habían cambiado para ella. Hacía ya diez años que no era más que una becada del instituto Ouran, después había pasado a ser la protegida de la familia Ootori, para más tarde asumir un puesto como asistente en uno de los más prestigiados bufetes de abogados de Japón, tiempo después se había convertido en socia y ahora era mucho más que eso.

Sabía que tenía la capacidad de lo que ahora era, pero nada de todo eso habría ocurrido si la familia de Kyouya no la hubiese apoyado. Todo lo que había soñado alguna vez había dejado de ser imposible. Su padre ya no tenía que trabajar tanto para darle una vida desahogada, ahora había mucho tiempo para descansar…

-¿Haruhi?- la voz de Kyouya la trajo de vuelta al mundo real.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó – Es que andaba un poco distraída.

-Hace más de medio minuto que te he abierto la puerta del coche.- le sonrió Kyouya.

Le dedicó una amplia sonrisa y subió al auto. Sabía que Kyouya sería un buen esposo, y que a pesar de todas las responsabilidades que tenía a su cargo, nunca sería un mal padre, así como tampoco les haría a sus hijos lo que a él le había pasado.

-¿En qué piensas esta noche? – le preguntó Kyouya.

Las cosas ya no eran lo que habían sido, cuando era tan solo una adolescente sabía que había sido muy distraída, y a pesar de que esa cualidad no había desaparecido lograba darse cuentas de los pequeños detalles.

-En nosotros.- respondió sin más.

-¿En nosotros? Eso suena halagador, ¿y me veo muy gallardo en tus pensamientos?- le dijo Kyouya en broma.

-No mucho.- Haruhi rió y decidió decirle la verdad.- estoy segura de que serás un buen esposo y un buen padre.

Silencio.

-Yo también pienso lo mismo de ti, Haruhi.- dijo él.- nuestro matrimonio estará a un paso de ser perfecto.

_Nuestro matrimonio estará a un paso de ser perfecto_

¿Cuántas veces había escuchado aquello? Demasiadas. No se amaban, pero se tenían cariño y respeto, y eso era más que suficiente.

-¿Acaso han comenzado los nervios incluso antes de la fiesta de compromiso?- le preguntó Kyouya.

-No es eso.

-¿Entonces?- inquirió él.

-Creo que el futuro es innegable, y que muchas pruebas nos esperan por delante.- respondió ella con un matiz de tranquilidad absoluta.

-Ese un punto de vista interesante.- sonrió él.

¿Qué podría salir mal? Su presentimiento solo era objeto de su imaginación, después de todo había sido un semana muy pesada, y eso sin contar que su padre no había hecho más que ponerla en estado de alerta. ¿Pero que podría saber su padre de la verdadera razón? Durante toda la conversación telefónica no había parado de recordar momentos del Host Club, y sinceramente a ella le habían fastidiado.

El pasado ya no volvía, y lo hecho, hecho estaba. Se casaría con Ootori Kyouya a pesar de todas las adversidades que se le pudieran presentar…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eclair Tonnerre tomo la mano que Tamaki Suou le ofrecía para bajar del coche. Levantó la vista lentamente para apreciar aquel lugar. La construcción que se hallaba frente a sus ojos era uno de los mejores restaurantes de todo Japón. Esa noche sería muy especial.

-Verás que te encantará la comida del lugar.- le sonrió Tamaki.- aunque debo decir que nada de lo que se pueda hallar aquí podría siquiera pensar en competir con tu belleza.

-Eres un adulador.- le respondió ella con una sonrisa llena de seducción.

Tamaki la condujo al recibidor del Restaurante.

-Bienvenido Suou-sama- lo saludó el portero.

-Buenas noches.- respondió él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En cuanto entró al restaurante, el maître se acercó a él y enseguida comenzó a saludarlo. Aquello pasaba siempre que Kyouya Ootori llegaba a cualquier lugar público.

-Ootori-Sama, es un placer tenerlo de nuevo por aquí.- le dijo el maître.

-Creo que mi secretaria olvidó de la reservación.- dijo Kyouya más a modo de prepotencia de que disculpa.

-No se preocupe, siempre tenemos una mesa reservada para usted.

Kyouya observó como el maître le hacía una reverencia. No había hecho la reserva porque simplemente no había querido, no porque no tuviera tiempo o se le hubiese olvidado. Después de todo era Ootori Kyouya.

Se acomodó los lentes con una mano y con la otra rodeo a Haruhi por la cintura.

-Esta noche te noto un poco más callada, ¿ha ocurrido algo?- le preguntó.

-Es sólo que… creo conocer a esa pareja.

Kyouya volteó hacía la dirección que le indicó Haruhi con la mirada, y se encontró con la mirada de quién menos se había imaginado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Kyouya? ¿Ootori Kyouya estaba ahí? Tomó de la mano a Eclair y se acercó a ellos.

-¿Ootori Kyouya? - preguntó Tamaki.

-¿Tamaki Suou? – preguntó Kyouya.

-¡Valla! Este es un lugar muy poco casual para los encuentros.- dijo Tamaki mientras le daba un abrazo a quien fuese su mejor amigo en el instituto.

-Opino lo mismo.- sonrió Kyouya.- Ella es Fujioka Haruhi, estoy seguro de que la recuerdas.

-¡Fujioka, claro! ¿Cómo olvidarme de ella?- Tamaki le tomo la mano a Haruhi y se la besó.- esta noche estas sorprendentemente bella.

-Gracias, Suou-san- respondió Haruhi aún sin poder creer aquello.

-¿Suou-san? ¿Acaso no éramos buenos amigos? ¡Casi lo olvidaba, dado que esto ha sido una sorpresa!- se disculpó Tamaki.- Ella es Eclair Tonnerre, supongo que también la recordarán.- sonrió Tamaki.

-¡Desde luego! Semejante belleza es muy difícil de olvidar.- Kyouya le tomo la mano y se la beso.- sería magnífico que vinieras con ella al coctel.

-Puedes contar con ello.- respondió Tamaki.

¿Por qué iba Haruhi con Kyouya? ¿Estaban saliendo? Echo un rápido vistazo al lenguaje corporal y…

Si, efectivamente estaban saliendo.

-Ootori-Sama, por aquí por favor.- interrumpió el maître.

-Nos veremos en otra ocasión Tamaki, le diré a mi secretaria que se comunique con la tuya, ha sido todo un placer volver a vernos.- se despidió Kyouya.

-Nos vemos, Tamaki.- se despidió Haruhi.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Qué había sido aquello que había sentido en cuanto tuvo a Tamaki frente a frente? Quería saberlo, pero no quería descubrirlo.

Eclair Tonnerré… ahora sabía de donde la conocía.

Una ventisca de emociones de apoderó de ella y la mano de Kyouya apretándola contra él no era de gran ayuda…

**Fin del Capitulo 2:**

Woow y más woow! xD espero este capítulo haya satisfecho su gusto, xD, lo he hecho corto para no alargar mucho la historia xD.

Espero les haya gustado, y ahora…

¿Qué pasara cuando Tamaki sepa lo del compromiso? ¿La boda se llevara a cabo? ¿Qué hará Eclair ante semejante encuentro? ¿Qué piensa Kyouya de todo eso?

Eso y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo.


	5. Capitulo 3: Encuentro

**Ouran High School Host Club** no me pertenece. Los personajes aquí mencionados son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y fueron usados bajo los estatutos de libertad y prensa.

La secuencia de la historia pertenece a **Ana Cristina García Toledo** (MiekoSakuraChan) y esta registrada en el Instituto Nacional de Derecho de Autor.

Las empresas mencionadas en fanfics anteriores pertenecen a la secuencia de la historia: Albergando al Pasado pero no es necesaria su lectura para comprender la historia,

No copies, y si lo haces pon el nombre del autor.

*La letra de la página se pude hacer más grande, en la parte superior hay una barra con letras de tamaños y colores en donde puedes elegir la que más se acomode a tus necesidades.

¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

"**Amor de Ley"**

**Capitulo 3:**

Haruhi le sonrió a Kyouya desde el otro lado de la mesa, no entendía muy bien lo que estaba diciendo, pues su mente se encontraba en otro lado… pensando en Tamaki. Había pasado ya mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se habían visto, para ser exactos habían pasado más de 8 años.

-¿Estás aquí o tu mente ha volado?-le preguntó Kyouya interrumpiendo por completo sus pensamientos.

-Estaba recordando los viejos tiempos del Host Club, hace mucho tiempo que no veía a Tamaki ni por asomo.

Había sentado algo muy extraño al ver a Tamaki de nuevo, y una pizca de desprecio se había apoderado de ella al reconocer a Eclair, ¿acaso esta vez la abuela de Tamaki había logrado que un compromiso de nuevo, y esa vez para siempre?

_-Chantrell_.- escuchó que le decía Kyouya al mesero.-¿Te ha sorprendido ver a Tamaki acompañado de Eclair?-preguntó él una vez el mesero se retiró.- He escuchado que se van a casar después del cierre de unos contratos, finalmente si abuela lo ha logrado.

-Ya veo.- asintió Haruhi con una sonrisa.- Me pregunto qué habrá sido de Hikaru y Kaoru, y también de Honey y Mori.-soltó una risita y bebió un sorbo de vino de su copa.- Excelente vino.

-Hikaru y Kaoru tomaron el mando de la compañía de sus padres, ahora ambos manejan el mundo de la moda; Honey ha quedado a cargo de entrenar a las fuerzas armadas de Japón y Estados Unidos; Mori ha quedado asignado para entrenar a las fuerzas de Rusia y si no me equivoco también a las de Alemania.-Kyouya habló con indiferencia esperando la reacción de Haruhi, estaba claro que el encuentro con Tamaki la había afectado.- Y Kyouya Ootori está a punto de prometerse en matrimonio con Fujioka Haruhi.- agregó en tono burlón.

-Sabes mucho ¿eh?, ¿Por qué yo no me he enterado de lo que todos están haciendo?-preguntó ella con ojos curiosos.- Sobre lo de prometerte… no debes decirlo tan alto o puede que los planes de anunciarlo por todo lo alto como desea tu padre no se cumplan.

-¿Mi padre? Es extraño que pienses en mí padre.-Kyouya rió en silencio y agregó:- Tus puntos de vista siempre son muy interesantes.

Haruhi le dedicó una sonrisa risueña y después fijó la vista en el aperitivo que el mesero les acaba de dejar en la mesa. Al parecer todos la estaban pasando bien, una parte de ella se preguntaba si sus antiguos amigos preguntarían por ella. La última vez que había visto a Hikaru y a Kaoru fue en Francia, y por alguna razón u otra no había podido saludarlos.

-Haruhi ¿hasta cuándo estarás meditabunda?-preguntó Kyouya con seriedad.

-Lo lamento, creo que me despistado un poco…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por más que lo intentaba no podía dejar de buscar con la mirada la mesa de Kyouya y Haruhi, sabía que era una falta de respeto hacía Eclair pero… quería saber que pasaba entre esos dos. A esas alturas de su vida quedar bien con su futura prometida era algo de menor importancia, lo único que debía interesarle en esos momentos era averiguar qué pasaba… y desde luego también solucionar el problema que tenía con las empresas.

-Últimamente se ha hablado mucho de las absorciones que el Grupo Fuji ha estado haciendo en el mercado internacional.- Eclair tomó con elegancia la cuchara y comenzó a probar la crema que acababan de servir.- ¿Hay algo más aparte de eso que ocupe tu mente esta noche, Tamaki?

-Para serte sincero sí. Hace mucho tiempo que venía a mis amigos del instituto.- Tamaki cruzo las manos debajo del mentón y le sonrió con picardía.- Me disculpo si esta noche no puedo ser tuyo del todo, Eclair.

-¿Tu abuela estará bien con eso?-la mirada de Eclair se puso seria de repente y sus labios se abrieron ligeramente con dureza.

-Para ella a estas alturas todo ha dejado de tener sentido, después de todo estos problemas se deben a ella ¿no, Eclair?

Con su abuela enferma y en cama la menor de sus preocupaciones era si volvían a controlar su vida, aunque claro, tampoco se alegraba del estado de salud de su abuela pero… una parte de él agradecía su vejez.

-Supongo que así está bien.- respondió Eclair.- He escuchado rumores del compromiso del jefe de la familia Ootori.-soltó ella mientras se llevaba otra cucharada de crema a la boca.- Esta crema esta deliciosa, es de menta.

-Sí, esta exquisita.-asintió Tamaki.- Y acerca de esos rumores… yo también los he escuchado

Tamaki observó la mirada de Eclair y supo de inmediato que era el momento de dejar el tema, lo menos que deseaba esa noche era una pelea con la mujer que su abuela había elegido para convertirse en la honorable mujer de Tamaki Suou.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kyouya era consciente de lo que aquél encuentro con Tamaki había provocado en Haruhi, incluso aceptada que él mismo se quedo pasmado ante tal encuentro. El mundo estaba lleno de sorpresas, pero nunca de casualidades como aquella.

-La última vez tu padre me dijo que le gustaría que la lista de invitados incluyera a todas las personas de nuestros círculos, a veces no comprendo los deseos de tu padre.-Haruhi se dejo el tenedor en la boca en señal de confusión.- ¿Crees que eso es adecuado?

-Dejemos que mi padre y mi hermana se encarguen de ello.-dijo después de soltar un gran suspiro.

-¿Pasa algo, Kyouya?

-Me pregunto si aún nos queda tiempo antes del cóctel, al parecer las acciones de Suou no van bien, y es mejor que lo sepas de una vez.- la mirada de Kyouya se volvió seria y plantó la mirada en el plato de filete que tenía enfrente.-

-Me asustas, ¿Qué pasa?-Haruhi retiró el tenedor de su boca y lo dejó en su lugar para después tomar las manos de Kyouya entre las suyas.- Sabes que puedes decírmelo sin problemas.

-El juicio que tienen planeo para ti defendiendo al Grupo Fuji es en contra del Grupo Suou.

Observó como los ojos de Haruhi perdían todo atisbo de vista y supo que decirle la verdad había sido lo mejor, las manos de su futura prometida perdieron fuerza y poco a poco fueran soltando las suyas.

-Con que el Grupo Suou ¿no?- Haruhi se acomodó el cabello detrás de las orejas y sonrió.- bueno, un caso es un caso.- bebió un poco de vino y centró su mirada en Kyouya.- Dime, ¿Qué color te agradaría más para mi vestido en el cóctel? Sharon me dijo que un vestido color burdeos me vendría bien ¿Qué opinas tú, Kyouya?

-El color que te pongas será perfecto.- clavó el tenedor en el filete y cortó un pedazo con delicadeza.- Este Wagyu esta delicioso.- se llevó un pedazo de carne a la boca y al terminar de masticar agregó.- claramente no tan delicioso como tú.

-Kyouya…-susurró Haruhi con las mejillas sonrojadas.- Deja esos comentarios para después, ¿vale?

Asintió con la cabeza y comió en silencio, por alguna razón la cena se había tomado un rumbo distinto al destinado, por el momento no trataría de relajar el ambiente, pues todos en este mundo merecían espacio para sus propios pensamientos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Así que sería un juicio en contra del Grupo Suou, se preguntaba si eso estaba bien dada la relación que tenía con Tamaki; una amistad no se podía olvidar así como así por más años que pasarán, pero su reputación como abogada podría estar en entredicho, y eso sin tomar en cuenta la súbita amenaza que Syusuke Fuji había lanzado sobre ellos.

-Eh Kyouya, ¿crees que este bien que yo vaya a por todas en ese juicio?-preguntó dudosa.

-¿A qué se debe esta pregunta tan repentina?- Kyouya levantó la mirada- ¿Es que acaso ya no deseas llevar el caso?

-Lo digo por la amistad que hubo entre nosotros durante el instituto.- respondió ella con serenidad.- ¿no crees que llevar ese caso pueda resultar conflictivo?

-Antes que nada… ¿Por qué dices que hubo una amistad, ya no la hay?- la mirada de Kyouya se puso fría de repente y Haruhi se estremeció.

-Hace tanto tiempo que no nos veíamos que es lógico pensar que una amistad de adolescentes se vea mermada.

-Excelente observación, pero al saludarte el dijo que seguían siendo amigos, la pregunta central es ¿seguirás adelante?

-Sí a ti te parece bien que lo haga, para mí también está perfecto.- Haruhi le dedicó una sonrisa y siguió comiendo como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

-¿Y cómo estás tan segura que a mí me parece bien?

-Porque fuiste tú quién me recomendó para el caso.

Siguió comiendo como si tal cosa y se preguntó si a Kyouya realmente todo eso le parecía bien. No era fácil olvidar una amistad de tantos años así como así, pero si lo pensaba bien las cosas de trabajo no tenían porque verse influenciadas por las relaciones personales.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tamaki palideció por completo al escuchar las palabras que su padre le estaba dirigiendo a través del móvil, dejó caer el teléfono sin darse cuenta y su rostro había abandonado por completo todo ápice de alegría. Su abuela acababa de fallecer.

-Tamaki… ¿está todo bien?-preguntó Eclair preocupada.- ¿Qué ha dicho tu padre?

-Tenemos que irnos.- espero a que uno de los meseros se acercara a ellos y le dijo.- la cuenta por favor, tenemos prisa.-le entregó su tarjeta al mesero y esperó a que este se fuera.- Las cosas no están para nada bien.

Levantó el móvil del suelo y lo guardo en su saco. Hace unos momentos había bromeado con Eclair sobre la vejez de su abuela, y ahora que su salud peligraba no pudo evitar sentir culpa.

-Mi abuela esta delicada de salud, el doctor esta con ella pero…-bajó la mirada y su voz se convirtió en un susurro.- parece que no le queda mucho tiempo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Nos vamos Haruhi?- Kyouya se puso de pie y le ofreció la mano a Haruhi.

-Sí, ya es un poco tarde.- agarró la mano que Kyouya le ofrecía y se puso de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla.- Te lo mereces.

-¿Y eso porque ha sido?- pasó su brazo por la cintura de Haruhi y juntos caminaron hacía la salida.- ¿Me he portado muy bien esta noche?

-Como siempre, Kyouya.

Esperaron a que el Valet Parking les entregará el convertible de Kyouya y después ambos subieron al auto.

-Sobre el vestido… estaría bien un color burdeos tal y como Sharon ha sugerido.- Kyouya detuvo el auto en un alto y miró a Haruhi a los ojos.- ¿O no te gusta ese color?-agregó al ver los ojos vacíos de Haruhi.

-Sí me gusta, pero creo es un poco atrevido ¿no crees?- miró a Kyouya y de pronto le sacó la lengua.

-¡Eh! Pero si dices que esta me he portado bien, no hay necesidad de eso.- dijo él, satisfecho de verla más relajada.- Por alguna razón estoy cansado.

Kyouya se puso la mano detrás del cuello y comenzó a moverlo de un lado a otro para quitarse la tensión, puso el auto en marcha al cambio del semáforo y dijo:

-Mañana será un día pesado ¿podrás con él, Haruhi?

Ella abrió la boca para protestar sobre el comentario y al cabo de unos segundos la volvió a cerrar. Inhaló una bocanada de aire y estiró su cuerpo sobre el asiento de piel del convertible.

-Si puedo contigo, puedo con todo.- fue lo último que alcanzo a decir antes de caer dormida con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Finalmente hay cosas que nunca cambian.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tamaki levantó la vista de nuevo para ver a su socio por enésima vez aquella mañana. Muchas mujeres morían por Syusuke Fuji, pero él solo podía sentir repulsión. Se preguntaba cómo era posible que una mujer tan dulce como Ryuzaki Sakuno se hubiera fijado en un monstruo como aquél.

-¿Y ahora que piensas hacer, Tamaki-chan?- el tono de burla de aquél hombre era palpable en el ambiente, pero no cedería.- ¿Vas a seguir con el juicio?

-Desde luego.- afirmó Tamaki mientras jugaba con una mechón de su rubia cabellera.- ¿O eres tú quién se está arrepintiendo, Shyu-chan?- no iba a permitir que sólo Syusuke de divirtiera con los diminutivos, así que también había decidido agregar su propio tono de burla.- Al menos a mí no me importa mucho el escándalo que se pueda armar.

-¿Ni siquiera por la salud de tu abuela?

Syusuke se había puesto de pie y caminó al mini bar, tomó una copa y se sirvió coñac.

-Alguien me dijo que ella se puso un poco delicada ayer en la noche, ¿es eso cierto?- alzó la copa en señal de brindis y agregó.- Por el compromiso de tu querido amigo, Kyouya Ootori.

-Lamento no poder brindar, pero como te habrás dado cuenta no tengo copa.

-Una lástima.- dijo Syusuke.

-Quería verte para afinar algunos detalles sobre el contrato.

Tamaki le señalo a Syusuke la silla y este tomo asiento a los pocos segundos.

-¿Afinar detalles? Suena interesante, ¿Qué quieres afinar de un contrato tan perfecto como ese?- Syusuke se cruzó de piernas con arrogancia y abrió su portafolio.- Es muy dramático cuando en alguna reunión no dejan que entre con mi asistente, me cansa buscar mis documentos.

-Supongo.- asintió Tamaki.- Lo único que deseo afinar es la clausula número cincuenta y nuevo apartado tres.

-Oh, mi cláusula favorita.

Syusuke sacó de su portafolio un fajo de papeles y los puso frente a Tamaki.

-Me la sé de memoria.- agregó Fuji con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.- ¿Necesitas leerla?

-Grupo Suou no cederá acciones porque vamos a cumplir con la producción en navidad.

Tamaki tuvo que reprimir una carcajada al ver que el rostro de su socio había palidecido por completo. Pero como todo buen empresario había aprendido las técnicas de la cara de póker y aquella mueca de seriedad desapareció al instante.

-Cumplirán la producción en navidad- aquello había sido más una afirmación que una pregunta.- Me alegra escuchar eso.

-El tiempo de vida que le queda al contrato es muy poco, así que no tienes por qué preocuparte, Syusuke.- Tamaki cruzó las manos debajo de su mentón y sonrió encantado.- Pero si quieres entablar un juicio… para el Grupo Suou no será problema.- hizo un gesto despreocupado con las manos y se pregunto qué haría o diría su socio.

-Me parece una excelente idea, así Haruhi no tendrá un problema de moral.

Syusuke se puso de pie y le dio la mano a Tamaki. Después de un largo apretón de manos sonrió y salió de la oficina sin más.

-Aunque he dicho eso… está claro que el juicio es lo único que nos queda.

Tras aquellas palabras para su yo interior, se percató de lo último que había dicho su socio: _así Haruhi no tendrá un problema de moral._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Un par piernas largas y seductoras perfectamente enfundadas en unas medias de seda caminaron fuera del elevador. Las manos que acompañaban aquél cuerpo dueño de las piernas se ajustaron el saco del traje de diseño que envolvía las curvas voluptuosas capaces de detener el tráfico. Unos ojos grandes y castaños cubiertos por unas espesas y marcadas pestañas se encontraban al par de unos labios carnosos de un rosa natural. Una mano delicada y suave sujetaba un portafolio que en breves minutos sería objetivo de una gran junta.

-¡Eh, Haruhi!

Un hombre de acercó a la mujer que acaba de salir del elevador y le ayudó a cargar el portafolio.

-¿Qué tal, Lee? Pensé que Smith te había llevado con él.- la voz que acompañaba aquellos labios combinaba perfectamente con el resto del cuerpo-. ¿Qué hay en la agenda?

-Aparte de tu reunión en 20 minutos con el comité tienes que llamar a la presidencia de Grupo Fuji en la sede de Japón, obviamente, y confirmar algunos datos con el departamento jurídico.- le dijo Lee mientras caminaba a su lado tratando de seguirle el paso a Haruhi.

-¿Eso es todo? Creo recordar que hoy teníamos…

-¡Haruhi, ya me entere y no lo puedo creer!

Una voz chillona se dejó escuchar detrás de Haruhi y esta volteó lentamente para ver de quién se trataba, y cuando lo hizo sus ojos se abrieron de par en par repetidas veces.

-¿Erin?- Haruhi le sonrió y se despidió con un gesto de manos.- Nos vemos después.- le dijo y preguntó a su asistente.- teníamos una reunión con el señor Ribs ¿lo corroboras, por favor?

-El señor Ribs canceló y dijo que reprogramaría la cita para otro día.- Lee le abrió la puerta de la oficina a Haruhi y le cedió el paso.- También han hablado de la revista FORBES y quieren corroborar información del…

-Pásalos con el departamento de mercadotecnia.

-Entendido. Hablaron del banquete- Lee bajó súbitamente el tono de voz y siguió comunicándole el pendiente.- quieren saber el menú del cóctel, ¡ah! También la peluquería quiere que confirmes tu cita y de la casa de modas para tu vestido.

-¿Qué, qué?

Haruhi se paró en seco y miró incrédula a Lee sin poder dar crédito de lo que acababa de escuchar. Él comenzó a decir algo pero ella lo mando a callar.

-Fue Kyouya,-afirmó ella.- ¿para cuándo son esas citas?- cerró de un golpe la puerta de la oficina y se cuadró de hombros.

-Para hoy en la tarde, la señorita Sharon confirmó su asistencia y dicho que pasará por ti a las dos en punto.

-Confirma todo eso por favor.

Ahora comprendía el comentario que Kyouya le había hecho la noche anterior, una lástima que en su momento no le haya dado la importancia que requería, pero a esas alturas no importaba, era un hecho que todas esas responsabilidades habían pasado a sus manos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kyouya le deba vueltas al bolígrafo que tenía entre los dedos sin perder la mirada de su padre. Para él no había ningún problema en adelantar la boda, si era mañana, en un mes, en una semana o en un año, el tiempo le daba igual, la boda era sólo una cuestión de etiqueta, así que ¿Por qué no?

-¿En una mes, dices?- preguntó a su padre.

-Mes y medio para ser exactos.

-¿Por qué esa fecha? ¿Ocurre algo ese día?

-Si lo desean puede ser en dos meses, lo mejor es no retrasar este asunto, además creo que el padre de Haruhi estará de acuerdo.- Yoshio Ootori miró a su hijo con complicidad.- ¿No crees que así es mejor, Kyouya?

-Le diré a Haruhi, ahora mismo está ocupada porque ha tomado el caso del Grupo Fuji.- dejó caer el bolígrafo sobre el escritorio y se puso de pie.- tengo que irme, quede de encontrarme con ella en una hora.

Y sin más abandonó la oficina de su padre. Mientras caminaba a su oficina meditó la idea de un matrimonio apresurado, la idea simplemente le era indiferente. El cóctel estaba a tan sólo 10 días y no tenía tanto tiempo para perderlo pensando en esas banalidades. Se casaría, era cierto, pero no por amor.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hikaru Hitachiin confirmó de nuevo la cita agendada, al parecer se había ayer en la tarde bajo en concepto de _cita especial de emergencia. _Estaba totalmente conmocionado por ver si el nombre que figuraba en su agenda correspondía a su vieja amiga.

En algún momento de su vida había tenido que empezar a involucrarse en el negocio de su madre, pero el trabajo lo tenía tan ocupado que apenas la había quedado tiempo para pensar. Tomó el sobre que se hallaba sobre el mini bar y sacó la invitación. Así que un cóctel en honor _a __Comunicationes_ & _Utilities Heiderich____, probablemente anunciarían al jefe del proyecto central en el evento, tal como estaba el mundo financiera lo más probable era que ese fuera Syusuke Fuji o Kyouya, su viejo amigo del instituto._

-Señor Hitachiin, la cita de las doce ha llegado.

La voz de su asistente lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Se dispuso a atender a su cita pero ni aún así logró sacarse de la mente el rumor que tenía semanas dándole vueltas en la cabeza.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Aquella junta no estaba marchando nada bien, todos los documentos que había llevado no servirían de nada ahora que la junta había decidido sin más que ella se hiciera cargo del caso del Grupo Fuji. Aquellos papeles con los que había planeado ampararse para no llevar la defensa del caso no servían de nada si todo el consejo había votado a favor.

-Entonces Haruhi Fujioka tendrá a su cargo la legítima defensa del Grupo Fuji contra el Grupo Suou.- el señor Huffman comenzó a recoger sus carpetas y comenzó a ponerse de pie.- La junta ha terminado.- se despidió con un gesto de la cabeza y salió de la sala.

Así que ya no había nada que hacer. Vaya desgracia estaba hecha su vida ahora que era socia del bufete de abogados. Se despidió de todos y se encaminó a su oficina, ya ahí se sintió con la libertad de taparse la boca con un pañuelo y gritar como si su vida dependiera de ello.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Eclair tomó la mano que Tamaki le ofrecía y bajo del coche con elegancia. Se apartó el cabello del cuello con la mano en gesto de arrogancia y vanidad, se aferró al brazo de su acompañante y caminó hacía la entrada del hotel con una elegancia que resultaba irritable.

El salón de fiestas del hotel Golden Sky era el mejor de todo Japón, por no mencionar que era considerado el salón del lujo de los lujos. Se preguntaba quienes conformaban la lista de invitados de aquél evento que presumía de exclusividad.

-¿Pasa algo, Eclair?-. la voz de Tamaki sonaba curiosa.- ¿Te ha impresionado el evento?

-Para nada, me preguntaba quienes asistirán al evento.

-Puedes estar segura que todos los invitados fueron seleccionados de acuerdo al evento.

Esa noche le iba a sacar a Tamaki la propuesta de matrimonio que llevaba esperando desde hace 10 años, y esta vez nada ni nadie lo iba a impedir. Sonrío con malicia esperando que sus planes tuvieran éxito.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Haruhi se sentó en la cama y miró al piso, aquella había sido una mala idea. Le dolía el cuerpo, pero sobretodo el cuello. Sintió las manos de Kyouya en los hombros y un suave masaje comenzó a quitarle la tensión.

-¿Te duele mucho?- le preguntó él.

-Un poco, debimos esperar al término de la fiesta.- le dijo.- ah sí, ahí, más arriba.- le indicó mientras Kyouya le daba el masaje.- La estilista llega en media hora, debemos darnos un baño.

-Por mí no hay problema.- Kyouya le dio un beso en el cuello y se puso de pie.- Ese masaje se pospone hasta el término del cóctel.

-¿No podrías dedicarle otros cinco minutos?- preguntó Haruhi decepcionada.- enserio me duele demasiado.

-No.- respondió serio- este arrebato nos costará llegar tarde.- le dijo mientras la acostaba en la cama y se ponía encima de ella.- Muy tarde…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El evento estaba saliendo según lo planeado. El vino y los bocadillos circulaban de forma perfecta en todo el salón. Todos los que se dignarán de ser llamados poderosos estaban presentes, y quién no había sido invitado no pertenecía al círculo. Se metió una mano al bolso del pantalón y tomó una copa de champagne que le ofrecía un mesero. Caminó sigilosamente hacia la pareja que había estado observando en silencio y en su recorrido una voz terriblemente conocida interrumpió su acecho.

-Kyouya, felicitaciones. El evento es una maravilla.- una mujer exageradamente voluptuosa le extendió la mano para que la besara y a punto estuvo que ignorarla a no ser porque era la esposa del primer ministro.

-No tanta maravilla como usted, me alegra que haya podido venir.- le respondió mientras besaba su mano.- no he podido tener el honor de saludar a su esposo.- añadió con cautela.- hace mucho tiempo que no lo veo.

-Una lástima.-resopló la mujer.- me temo que Fuji lo ha secuestrado un momento, le quería presentar a su prometida.

-Oh, ya veo.- soltó la mano de la mujer y le dedicó una sonrisa.

Se despidió de ella con una excusa respetuosa y siguió su camino. Así que Syusuke estaba hablando con el primer ministro, que mejor que eso para cimentar las bases de su nuevo ascenso en el mundo de los negocios. Cuando por fin llegó con la pareja saludó a su amigo con una abrazo enérgico.

-Tamaki, que gusto que hayas podido venir.- abrazó a su amigo y luego le apretó la mano.- Vienes bien acompañado.

-Kyouya, pensé que en esta ocasión tampoco iba a poder saludarte, el encuentro en el restaurante fue rápido.- Tamaki dio un paso atrás y puso a Eclair delante.- Ya la conoces, Eclair Tonnerre.

-Un honor volver a verla.- tomó la mano de Eclair y la besó con delicadeza.- ¿Cómo están sus padres?

-Magníficos, como siempre.- respondió ella con arrogancia.

-Me alegro.- dijo y después centro su atención en Tamaki.- Haruhi desea saludarte, se preguntaba si aún son amigos.- se encogió de hombros.- Yo le he dicho que sí, pero desea que seas tú quién se lo confirme. Últimamente ha estado preocupada.

-En cuanto tenga oportunidad la saludaré, pero aún no la he visto.- aclaró Tamaki.- no quieres tenerla sólo para ti.- bromeó.

Bromeó otro rato con su amigo y siguió saludando a los invitados. Se preguntaba dónde diablos se había metido Haruhi. Ella sabía perfectamente que saludar a los presentes no era solamente labor de uno, sino de los dos. Se quedó platicando en un grupo de invitados hasta que Haruhi hiciera acto de presencia.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Aquél vestido rojo burdeos se le ajustaba en la cintura, se preguntaba si la seda del vestido no era demasiado llamativa. No tenía ni la menor idea de quién era el diseñador de lo que llevaba puesto. El corte en la parte superior recogía un poco la tela hasta el extremo izquierdo en donde dejaba caer a la altura inferior de los hombros un poco de tela en forma de cascada, por otra parte la espalda totalmente descubierta le daba cierto aire de sensualidad, pero no por ello la libraba de ser el centro de atención. La falda del vestido le llegaba arriba de las rodillas y su corte de pliegues del costado izquierdo dejaban ver unas piernas largas y hermosas. Sus tacones de vértigo le impedían moverse como hubiese querido, pero la etiqueta le exigía cierto estatus, y no tenía opción más que cumplir con ella.

Se despidió de la persona son la que estaba hablando a lo lejos visualizó a Kyouya, caminó con cuidado de no resbalar y cuando llegó a Kyouya se aferró a su brazo y saludó con una sonrisa a los presentes.

-Te he estado buscando.- le dijo Kyouya el oído.- ¿Dónde estabas, Haruhi?- le pregunto meloso y le dio un beso en los labios.- Todos los invitados están ansiosos de conocer a la mujer que ha robado mi corazón.- le dijo sonriendo.

-Lo lamento.- respondió Haruhi ruborizada.- Tu padre me estaba preguntando unas cosas- mintió.- Mucho gusto.- saludó a los invitados una vez los presentaron.

Se despidieron con una sonrisa del grupo con el que hablaban y caminaron a una de las mesas para descansar un rato.

-Te ves cansada.- le dijo Kyouya.- ¿Te duelen los pies?

-Un poco.- Haruhi agradeció poder sentarse un rato.- Estos tacones me están matando.- susurró.- Sharon los escogió, y no tengo ni idea quién sea el diseñador.

-¿No viste la etiqueta?- Kyouya la miró incrédulo.- Déjame ver.- se puso detrás de ella con el pretexto de ajustarle el collar de diamantes que llevaba puesto y disimuladamente vio la etiqueta.- Vaya, mi prima no deja de sorprenderme.

-¿Qué paso?- preguntó Haruhi con expectación.- ¿Qué diseñador es?

-Es un Hitachiin.

-¿Un qué?- la mirada de Haruhi mostraba total confusión.- Esta bien, si alguien me pregunta diré que es un Hitachiin.

-Me encantará…- susurró él a su oído.- quitártelo más tarde.- le dio un beso en el cuello y después la besó en los labios.- Es una tortura no poder hacerlo ahora.

Se ruborizó hasta el punto de toser para disimular los pensamientos que cruzaban su mente. Jugueteó con el brazalete que tenía en la muñeca de la mano derecha y miró a Kyouya.

-Me topé con Ryuzaki hace unos minutos.- le dijo calmada.- la noté un poco ansiosa.

-¿Lo notaste?- el sarcasmo de Kyouya se dejó notar.- Lo lamento, es que es muy raro que tú notes algo.

-Echizen también está aquí.

-Debe ser por eso, pero ese no es nuestro problema.

Lo que decía Kyouya era cierto, pero una parte de ella tenía curiosidad por saber en que terminaría todo aquél evento con el triangulo amoroso que estaba segura existía entre Echizen, Fuji y Ryuzaki.

-En unos momentos deberá anunciar al jefe del proyecto central.- la voz de Kyouya sonó un poco tensa, pero Haruhi lo dejó pasar.- Quiero que me acompañes al estrado.

-Haré el mayor esfuerzo de mi vida,- lo miró con cariño.- pero te acompañaré.

Observó como Kyouya se ponía de pie y le ofrecía la mano, la tomo con cuidado y caminó a su lado hacía lo que sabía se convertiría en la mayor bomba de todas.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Subió lentamente los escalones con cuidado de no quitar la mano de la espalda de la cintura de Haruhi. Le hizo una seña con la cabeza el director de la orquesta y se colocó frente al micrófono. En cuestión de segundos reinaba el silencio, todo aquél murmullo que se había escuchado desapareció. Por alguna razón aquél silencio se volvió sepulcral.

-Muy buenas noches a todos ustedes- empezó a decir con voz autoritaria.- es para mí y para _Comunicationes_ & _Utilities Heiderich____,____un honor el que ahora estén presentes aquí, en un momento importante en la vida bursátil y por un matiz de egoísmo que al parecer no deja de perseguirme, - bromeó- también personal._

Anunciar al próximo jefe del proyecto central resultaba para él toda una aventura, pues los intereses de muchos inversionistas estarían atrapados en las garras de Syusuke Fuji.

-Hoy en día no estamos en u mundo de guerra de precios, estamos en un mundo de guerra de diseño de negocios.- siguió- En Japón cada año se gradúan más del setenta por ciento a nivel profesional, es muy grato pues el mundo de negocios se está expandiendo para que cada uno de nosotros…

Siguió son el discurso previamente preparado. Al cabo de un par de minutos había llegado el momento crucial.

-Es para mí un verdadero honor.- dijo con voz entusiasta.- presentar…

Si Haruhi estaba listo o no, era su problema. Esa noche se convertiría en su prometida ante los ojos del mundo.

-Antes que nada a la mujer.- siguió.- que me robado el corazón.- le extendió la mano a Haruhi.- Haruhi Fujioka, mi prometida.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Haruhi tomo la mano que Kyouya le ofrecía y sin darse cuenta tenía los labios de él sobre los suyos. Sonrió a los presentes y supo de inmediato que no tenía control sobre su cuerpo.

Un anillo cuya piedra era un rubí en forma de corazón se resbaló sobre su dedo índice. La montura del anillo estaba llena de diminutos diamantes, cuyo valor nunca podría llegar a calcular. Aquella red que formaba la montura parecía una enredadera que sabía perfectamente donde atrapar la piedra. Volvió a sonreír y sintió que Kyouya le apretaba la mano.

-Después de este momento claro de egoísmo- Kyouya volvió la vista al público.- Quiero presentarle a la persona que estará a cargo del proyecto central.- hizo una pausa de un par de segundos y en cuanto las luces del salón se movieron buscando al elegido dijo:- Syusuke Fuji.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

¿Prometida? De pronto Tamaki Suou sintió que su alma abandonaba su cuerpo, sus manos que minutos antes habían estado a temperatura ambiente se habían puesto frías como el hielo. No supo ni cómo pero consiguió aplaudir. Estaba consciente de que sus ojos deberían parecer vacíos, pero como no iban a estarlo si la mujer que había amado en el instituto y su mejor amigo estaban comprometidos.

Sintió como Eclair se aferraba a su brazo y no pudo más que sentir lástima por ambos. En el pasado Haruhi y Eclair habían estado enemistadas cuando él había decidido casarse con ella, pero ahora… las cosas habían cambiado por completo. Decidió que era mejor alejar todos esos pensamientos de su mente y se centró en escuchar al jefe del proyecto central, aunque era obvio que el elegido sería Syusuke.

Al cabo de unos minutos consiguió serenar su semblante y con Eclair a un lado fue a felicitar a la feliz pareja, aunque eso supusiera un esfuerzo mayor.

-¡Felicidades!- exclamó mientras aplaudía con decoro.- ¿Quién lo iba a imaginar?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Haruhi sintió que algo le estrujaba el corazón, saludó con cortesía a Tamaki y recordaron viejos tiempos. Un remolino de sentimientos hizo que casi tuviera ganar de llorar. Atribuyó todas esas incomodidades al hecho de que el Host Club era parte del pasado y, que todos aquellos momentos no los volverían a compartir nunca más.

Sin saber porqué, en el momento en que se despidieron de Tamaki y Eclair sintió un gran alivio. Quería salir corriendo de aquél lugar para echarse a llorar en los brazos de su padre. Su padre. Una lástima que no hubiera podido asistir al evento debido a un terrible dolor de cabeza.

Un par de rostros exactamente iguales se acercaron a ellos y supo de inmediato de quiénes se trataban. Decidió ocultar lo que estaba sintiendo y sonrío a sus viejos amigos.

-¡Así que por fin el rey demonio de sangre fría ha logrado ganarse el corazón de la plebeya!- bromeó Hikaru con desdén.- Eh Kyouya, te has adelantado.

-No me arrepiento.- sonrió Kyouya.- Es un placer volver a verlos.

-¡Hace mucho tiempo que no los veía!- Haruhi los abrazó a ambos y un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos.- Lo siento, estoy muy emocionada.

-¡Si vuelves a soltar lágrimas arruinarás mi magnifico diseño!- la reprendió Kaoru.- De haber sabido que era para ti hubiera elegido unos tacones más bajos.

-¿Este diseño es tuyo?- preguntó ella y después lo entendió todo.- ¡Un Hitachiin!- exclamó.- Debí saberlo en cuanto supe el diseñador.

-Así que aún no te crecen los pechos.- dijo Hikaru con picardía.

-Regreso enseguida.- se disculpó Kyouya y se fue con otro invitado.

-¿Hace cuanto que decidieron la boda?- preguntó Hikaru.- había escuchado el rumor pero… no sabía que la mujer en cuestión eras tú.

-Fue algo…

Explicó con brevedad a sus viejos amigos como había surgido todo aquél romance y rezó a Buda porque aquella conversación se alargara todo lo necesario, porque lo de contrario no estaba segura de contener el llanto que le apretaba la garganta.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tamaki sonrió a su viejo amigo y suspiró. Sabía que Mitsukuni tenía razón al reprocharle su falta de insistencia. Pero ya nada podía cambiarse porque el rumbo de las cosas se encontraba en un nivel fuera de su alcance.

-¿Has escuchado hablar del divorcio Narita?.- le dijo Mitsukuni.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó él.

-Dicen que una pareja de recién casados al llegar al aeropuerto de Narita decidió que no estaban hechos el uno para el otro.- dijo con voz pausada mientras observaba los movimientos de Tamaki.- y se divorciaron.- añadió reacio a dejar que su amigo no luchará como lo hubiera hecho antes.- mi pregunta es…. ¿dejarás que la única mujer que has amado se case?

¿Qué he amado?

¿Cómo podía saber Mitsukuni algo así? Ni siquiera él se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hasta que se graduó del instituto y estuvo lejos de Haruhi por semanas.

-Sé que es difícil, pero si dejas que tu abuela siga controlando tu vida, las cosas nunca te saldrán bien.- la mirada de Mitsukuni era amenazadora- ¿Entonces… hasta cuándo?

-Mitsukuni…

-¡Cosas dulces!- exclamó Honey cuando una mesero con una bandeja de postres paso a su lado.- son deliciosos.- su mirada había cambiado por completo.- Pero si no dejas de hacer lo que esa mujer dice… no llegarás a ningún lado.

Tamaki supo que su amigo tenía razón, ¿pero cómo luchar contra su mejor amigo por la mujer que amaba? Y si la amaba… ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sabía que era apuesto y deseable para muchas mujeres, pero el ser poderoso era aún mejor. Esa noche los ojos grises de Kyouya tenían un brillo especial: éxito. Su cuerpo musculoso y ojos anchos proveían un aire indiscutible de fortaleza y sensualidad latente, por un sentido salvaje de poder. A sus treinta años, su éxito indiscutible en las finanzas se repetía como un eco en el terreno íntimo.

A lo largo de la noche siguió conversando con los invitados al lado de Haruhi y sin darse cuenta la velada había terminado.

-¿Nos vamos?- preguntó a Haruhi.- Estoy cansado, y mañana tengo que madrugar.

-Pero es domingo.- reprochó ella.- ¿Quién trabaja en domingo?

-Tenemos que desayunar con mis padres. Eso por no mencionar que sólo quedan los de servicio.

-El trabajo de anfitriona es pesado, estoy exhausta y estos tacones me están matando.- dijo y se quitó una zapatilla y después la otra, las arrojó por detrás y saltó de alegría.- ¡Libre al fin!

-Es por eso que me encantas.

Kyouya la rodeó con sus fuertes brazos y le besó el cuello.

-Debemos irnos ya.- la beso lentamente y subió una mano lentamente por la espalda de ella.- Luego nos encargaremos de tus zapatillas.

Tronó los dedos y enseguida un empleado le entregó las llaves de su convertible.

-Envíe las zapatillas a mí domicilio.- ordenó implacable.

Kyouya…- Haruhi sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda.- Nos están viendo.

-En estos momentos la mayor de mis preocupaciones es quitarte este hermoso vestido que traes puesto…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Acostado en la oscuridad de su habitación, Tamaki se preguntó que era exactamente lo que quería. En algún momento de su vida se había dado cuenta que amaba a Haruhi, pero su abuela lo había amenazado con no aceptarlo nunca y por esa razón se había alejado de ella durante años. Justo ahora que se volvían a encontrar ella estaba a punto de casarse con su mejor amigo. Dio vueltas en la cama con desesperación esperando encontrar respuesta a sus preguntas pero no las encontraba. Deseaba ir con su abuela y gritarle que no volvería a hacer lo que ella quería, pero en su estado probablemente su salud se pudiera delicada y lo último que deseaba tener en su conciencia era la muerte de alguien.

Tenía menos de dos semanas desde que se había encontrado con Kyouya y Haruhi en el restaurante y por el lenguaje corporal se dio cuenta de que entre ellos existía una relación. ¿Pero qué podía hacer él contra algo así? Se jaló los cabellos y gritó, no podía más, si dejaba que si vida siguiera ese rumbo no llegaría a ningún lado. Tal como había dicho Mitsukuni.

-Esta vez no. Porque ahora si voy a luchar, lo siento Kyouya.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Envuelta entre las sábanas de raso blanco Haruhi volvió a acurrucarse en su almohada. Fuera la hora que fuese no quería levantarse, quería dormir todo el día para poder descansar los pies y la espalda. Una voz parecía hablarle desde lejos pero la ignoraría, no se iba a levantar.

-¡Haruhi!

Sintió como le quitaban las sábanas de encima y murmuró algo ininteligible.

-¡Despierta! Es tarde.

Tanteó la cama buscando algo con lo que cubrirse del frío y no tuvo éxito. Retiró la sábana bajera de la cama y se envolvió en ella para volverse a dormir.

-Son las doce.

Sintió que alguien se sentó a su lado y se tapó la cara en clara señal de que no pensaba levantarse. Dio vueltas en la cama para envolverse mejor y término en el piso.

-¡Auch!- exclamó con dolor.- Me golpeé la cabeza.

-Eso te pasa por dormilona.- Kyouya soltó un suspiro exasperado y la ayudó a ponerse de pie.- Nos vamos a casa de mis padres en treinta minutos.

-No quiero ir, lo que quiero es dormir.- se sentó en la cama y bajó la mirada.- no quiero ni pensar lo que tengan que decirnos.

-Si te hace feliz, te diré de qué quieren hablarnos.

Haruhi lo miró expectante y lo urgió a decirle que pasaba.

-Quieren que nos casemos en dos meses.- soltó Kyouya como si de una bomba se tratase.

No supo qué hacer ni que decir, la noticia la había tomado desprevenida. Una boda en dos meses era algo casi mortal de realizar, pero por dentro sabía que eso no era lo que la preocupada, sino los sentimientos que había experimentado al ver de nuevo a Tamaki Suou.

* * *

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 3.**

**N/A: **¿A qué los he sorprendido? Este capítulo esta considerablemente más largos que los dos anteriores porque se suponía que todos formaban dos capítulos pero por falta de inspiración recién termine estas 19 páginas llenas de intriga. No se pueden perder lo que vendrá en el otro capítulo eh! Espero sus reviews pues son ustedes quienes me impulsan a continuar.

Nota: *En los próximos días actualizaré el capítulo 1 y 2 por errores de redacción y de visualización, al parecer fanfiction actualizó y los guiones y separadores desaparecieron.

"_Fanfics que llegan al corazón…"_


	6. Capitulo 4: Vorágine

**Ouran High School Host Club** no me pertenece. Los personajes aquí mencionados son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y fueron usados bajo los estatutos de libertad y prensa.

La secuencia de la historia pertenece a **Ana Cristina García Toledo** (MiekoSakuraChan) y esta registrada en el Instituto Nacional de Derecho de Autor.

Las empresas mencionadas en fanfics anteriores pertenecen a la secuencia de la historia: Albergando al Pasado pero no es necesaria su lectura para comprender la historia,

No copies, y si lo haces pon el nombre del autor.

*La letra de la página se pude hacer más grande, en la parte superior hay una barra con letras de tamaños y colores en donde puedes elegir la que más se acomode a tus necesidades.

¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

"**Amor de Ley"**

Capitulo 4: "Vorágine"

¿Cómo podía organizar su vida en dos meses? Sí su padre estuviera ahí le diría que no hiciera nada de lo que no estuviese convencida. A pesar de ser una mujer decidida y segura, como todo ser humano siempre había necesito del apoyo de sus padres, o en este caso de su padre. Siguió acostada en la cama de masajes del Spa y repasó los hechos de hace unas horas, las cosas se habían puesto difíciles.

Ella estaba consciente de lo que quería, y si era así… ¿Por qué dudaba? Su mente le decía que no tenía razones para hacerlo, pero… cuando vio a Tamaki en aquél restaurante su mente se volvió una vorágine de sentimientos, no lo veía como hombre, ni siquiera lo deseaba ¡Oh por Dios! ¿A quién quería engañar? Tamaki se había puesto muy atractivo, a pesar del traje a medida que llevaba puesto había notado sus fuertes brazos y su espalda… ¡Y sus hombros anchos! ¿Y quién podría olvidar aquellos ojos violetas? Suspiró y decidió hacer todos esos locos pensamientos a un lado.

Un delicioso masaje la iba a relajar… Haruhi Fujioka era una mujer fuerte.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kyouya enarcó una ceja en señal de incredulidad, lo que su buen amigo le estaba pidiendo era tarea fácil, pero con una boda encima, aunque la agencia se encargará de todo, su mente estaba ocupada. Al cabo de unos minutos de indagaciones accedió y su amigo sonrió con arrogancia. Vaya hombre estaba hecho Echizen, ¿quién en su sano juicio se pelearía por una mujer?, él no, por supuesto.

-¿Entonces su hermana dice que lo ve mal?- le preguntó a Echizen- Había escuchado hablar de su amante…-hizo una pausar para recordar el nombre- Keiko, creo que ese es su nombre.

-Efectivamente.- afirmó Echizen sin expresión alguna en el rostro- Tuve la desgracia de ser chantajeado por una amiga suya.

-¡Oh pero claro! La tipa que tenía al hijo de tu amigo Kevin ¿no es así?-Kyouya soltó una risita al recordar cómo habían ido sus hombres a silenciar a los medios- me hubiera encantado tener a alguien grabando la coacción.

-Por cierto…. ¿te casas en dos meses?-Echizen cambió de tema y comenzó a jugar con una esfera que se hallaba sobre el escritorio de Kyouya.- O al menos eso he escuchado.

-Me sorprende que lo hayas hecho, yo me enteré hace un par de días.

-Ya sabes, las noticias vuelan.

Lo que Ryoma decía era cierto, en un mundo tan pequeño como la elite, las noticias no se hacían esperar. Si lo sabía Echizen, que lo supiera el mundo. No pensaba anunciarlo al mundo como lo había hecho Fuji, pero en algún momento la noticia tendría que colarse a los medios, y serían ellos quienes se encargarían, claro, por una buena cantidad. Trató otros temas de negocios con Echizen y en menos de media hora éste salía de su oficina.

Cuando se sintió cansado condujo hasta la cafetería en la que se había quedado de ver con su viejo amigo. Tamaki se sentiría aliviado al saber que Syusuke Fuji estaba a punto de ser destituido por su rival de amores. Menudo lío era la vida de esos dos. Cuando se graduó del instituto Ouran pensó que siempre estaría al lado de gente de su nivel, gente pudiente, de elite, pero en el mundo de los negocios no era así y había tenido que aprender.

En ese mundo las personas que menos te lo esperabas podían ser tus aliados potenciales en un futuro, uno tenía que saber jugar bien sus cartas… y su próxima tirada era casarse con Haruhi con o sin amor. El detalle más quisquilloso que se había topado hasta el momento era elegir sus mancuernillas para la ocasión, detalle que en un par de días sus amigos Hiitachin resolverían.

Llegó al lugar citado y estacionó el auto, le entregó las llaves al valet parking y se encaminó a la entrada de la cafetería. Esa misma tarde volvería a hablar de igual a igual con su viejo amigo, y le diría de frente que se casaría con la mujer que había amado sin importarle nada, no esperaba una respuesta de perdedor de parte deTamaki, para nada, esperaba un reproche, pero algo le vendría a la mente en el transcurso del reclamo.

-Así que ya has llegado.- dijo cuando se sentó en la mesa que tenía asignada.- me sorprendes, Tamaki.- le tendió la mano y se dieron un apretón.

-Un hombre de negocios siempre debe llegar temprano ¿no crees?

A pesar de los años Tamaki no había cambiado demasiado, seguía conservado su distintiva cabellera rubia y ojos violetas, se notaba que le gustaba el deporte, pues para muchas mujeres su cuerpo no pasaría desapercibido. Le sonrió a su amigo y pidió un café.

-Para mí también.- le dijo Tamaki al mesero. Se despeinó con despreocupación y esperó que el mesero se retirara para decir:- menudo lío armaste en el cóctel.

-Nada que no estuviera planeado.- Kyouya lo miró con desconcierto- ¿te ha incomodado la noticia?

-Me ha tomado desprevenido, no me lo esperaba, siempre pensé que ella no te interesaba.- suspiró y le dijo con pesar- siempre supiste que la amaba.

-Al igual que siempre supe que nunca te enfrentarías a tu abuela para estar con ella.- se defendió Kyouya.- ¿o me equivoco?

-No, creo que no.- Tamaki ladeó la cabeza y miró el vaivén de las personas- Pero me hubiera gustado enterarme por ti, en privado, justo como en este momento.

-No me fue posible, lo estábamos ocultando de los medios, ya sabes, no queríamos periodistas cerca.

Desde que había aceptado tomarse un café con Tamaki supuso que no sería fácil tratar de explicarle sus motivos, ¿pero de que otra manera podría hacerlo? Por la amistad que los había unido o que tal vez todavía los unía tenía que encontrar la forma de que todo marchara sobre ruedas, y no sólo por eso, también por los próximos tratos que se podrían cerrar en cuando Fuji quedara fuera del mapa comercial.

-¿Te molesta que me case con ella?-preguntó sin pensarlo.- Digo, a mí no me importaría si tú te casaras con ella.

-No te importaría porque nunca sentiste atracción por ella ¿o me equivoco?

Aquella afirmación lo dejó sin palabras, ahora que lo pensaba en algún momento Haruhi le llegó a parecer atractiva y en diversas ocasiones había estado de acuerdo con sus puntos de vista, desde siempre había sido una mujer inteligente y capaz… ¿sería que siempre se sintió atraído y nunca se dio cuenta?

-Un punto de vista muy interesante…-acertó como respuesta.- ¿Te he dicho que Fuji está a punto de caer?-preguntó cambiando de tema, pues sabía que si seguían con lo de la boda las cosas se pondrían calientes-Oh, ya lo sabías- dijo al ver que Tamaki no inmutaba.

-Sí, me lo ha contado Echizen esta misma mañana, creo que por fin activará la OPA.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La respuesta de Kyouya había sido clara a pesar de ser breve, aceptó el cambio de tema sólo porque no quería dañar la amistad que los unía, si finalmente Haruhi había elegido a Kyouya, él no tenía ningún problema con ello. Después de todo cada quién tenía la libertad de decidir qué hacer con su vida. Habló con su amigo de asuntos de negocios y acordaron sellar un trato que les traería beneficios millonarios a ambos, quedaron para otro día y se despidieron.

De camino al Instituto Ouran se pregunto por qué iba tan poco por el colegio a pesar de ser el director. Cuando su padre se retiró, él había quedado a cargo de todo. Tal vez su ausencia se debía a su propia cobardía, dentro de él no quería recordar los momentos felices que había pasado con los demás miembros del Host Club.

Estacionó su coche en las instalaciones del instituto y bajó del auto. Saludó a un par de estudiantes que pasaron a su lado y subió lentamente las escaleras de la lujosa estancia.

-Un placer tenerlo por aquí, Señor Suou.

Su secretaría se distinguía por ser eficiente y saber exactamente qué hacer, se alegró de haberla contratado a pesar de la oposición de su abuela. Siguió caminando en dirección a su oficina con la secretaria a su lado.

-¿Qué tenemos para hoy?-le preguntó con una sonrisa.- ¿Ya comenzaron los estudiantes los planes para el festival de navidad?

-Sí, ya han comenzado los preparativos.- informó ella.

-¿Algún otro pendiente?

-Ya hemos recibido los papeles de los alumnos que solicitan la beca, ¿desea que se los envíe a su mail o los checará ahora?

-Los checaré ahora, pero dime ¿son interesantes estos alumnos?-preguntó sabiendo que su secretaria ya se había tomado la molestia de leer las peticiones.

-Un poco, hay dos estudiantes con altas expectativas, los demás tienen buenas notas pero no la perseverancia que se necesita.

-Los checaré en mi oficina.- le dijo.

-He dejado una copia sobre su escritorio.

-Gracias.

Así que sólo dos tenían altas expectativas. En todo el tiempo que llevaba de director había querido cambiar las reglas para los becados y darle oportunidad a todo aquél que deseara intentarlo, pero todos los socios y su abuela en concreto, se habían opuesto rotundamente a la idea alegando que la institución tenía un nivel que conservar. Llegó a su oficina y cerró la puerta tras él dejando fuera a su secretaria. En unos minutos checaría los expedientes y decidiría a quién de todos los postulantes le daba el lugar que muchos peleaban.

Terminó con sus pendientes y al elegir al estudiante afortunado, sonrió. El tener esa responsabilidad sobre sus hombros lo hacía sentir fuerte, y más ahora que había tomado la mayor determinación de su vida.

Minutos más tarde su secretaria le informaba la llegada de su padre…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kyouya condujo su deportivo hasta las instalaciones del Grupo Médico Ootori. Justo cuando pensaba tomarse una copa de whisky en el club le habían marcado de esas oficinas para plantearle una nimiedad que sólo él podía solucionar. Estaciono el auto frente al edificio y le entregó las llaves al guardia de la entrada. Atravesó el vestíbulo y subió al elevador ignorando por completo los halagos y saludos que los empleados le dirigían. Salió del ascensor y caminó a su oficina con gesto irritado, le habían interrumpido en un momento de tranquilidad y lo menos que deseaba era toparse con el objeto de su enojo.

-Qué bueno que ha llegado, señor.- le dijo su secretaria.

-¿Dónde está?-preguntó ignorando el saludo.

-Por aquí, por favor.- le indicó ella.

Siguió a la secretaria a otra habitación y vio a su gerente de relaciones públicas sentado con el brazo cubierto por vendas ensangrentadas sobre un sillón de la sala.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-preguntó sin rodeos mientras le hacía señas a su secretaria para que le trajera un café.

-Iba camino a la junta local y unos tipos interceptaron mi auto en la avenida shibuya, me quitaron mi portafolio y cuando intente quitárselos me dispararon- el gerente señalo su brazo con la mirada.

-Entonces debo suponer que esos papeles se perdieron.- afirmó Kyouya con molestia.- ¿Quién sabía que ibas camino a la junta local?

-Mi secretaria, mi asistente personal, y el segundo al mando en el departamento.- informó el gerente.

-Haré que los investiguen a todos, ahora encárgate de llevar las copias de esos documentos.-ordenó con voz de acero.

La secretaria entró enseguida y le tendió la taza de café. La agarró y bebió lentamente el líquido amargo. No sólo tenía su boda encima, también estaban las futuras negociaciones y ahora eso. Vaya molestia que era la vida.

-Llévate a dos de la policía privada.- añadió antes de salir de la habitación.

Salió sin tomarse la molestia de cerrar la puerta y tomó el ascensor de nuevo. Las cosas se le estaban complicando mínimamente pero… no por eso podía dejar esos detalles a un lado. Las negociaciones con Lambeth Group estaban estancadas, y más que necesitar esos papeles necesitaba presionar para que le vendieran la concesión. Salió del elevador y caminó a la salida del edificio.

-Menudo lío….- murmuró para sus adentros.

El guardia le entregó las llaves del auto y se montó en su deportivo.

Al menos detrás de toda esa tempestad mínima estaba la caída del genio: Syusuke Fuji.

Sonrió y encendió el motor. Esa tarde iba a celebrar una razón inexistente.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Haruhi abrió los ojos como platos y trató de escuchar lo que su jefe le estaba diciendo. Al parecer el asunto del Grupo Fuji se estaba acelerando demasiado, y le tocaba entregar personalmente el citatorio de demanda al acusado. Cuadró los hombros y retuvo el suspiro que estuvo a punto de escapar de sus labios.

-Mi secretaria le ha pasado a su asistente los datos necesarios, ahora entregue esos papeles lo antes posible.

Inclinó la cabeza en señal de despedida y salió de la oficina de Huffman. Le dijo a la secretaria los datos que necesitaba y en cuanto vio la dirección se quedo de piedra a pesar de haberlo sabido con suficiente anticipación. Su corazón dio un vuelco y la secretaria la miró con preocupación.

-¿Le pasa algo, señorita Fujioka?

-No, nada.- le dio las gracias a la secretaria y se encaminó a su oficina.

Antes de ir a entregar esos papeles tenía que poner sus pensamientos en orden. No podía presentarse frente a Tamaki como si nada, después de todo tenía que ganar ese juicio pues, jamás en toda su carrera profesional había perdido un caso. Abrió el primer cajón de su escritorio y sacó una foto que guardaba como un tesoro.

-¿Qué ocurriría si de pronto las cosas cambiarán?-se preguntó.

Observó la foto por unos segundos y la volvió a guardar. Enderezó la espalda y salió de su oficina. Tal como le había dicho a Kyouya: Un caso, era un caso.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Su padre tenía razón, no podía enfrentarse a su abuela cuando estaba delicada de salud. Gruñó en silencio y siguió recorriendo el instituto Ouran seguido de su secretaria. Saludó a algunos estudiantes y volvió a su oficina en menos de media hora. Buscó entre sus carpetas un álbum con fotos y cuando la encontró comenzó a hojearla. Que tiempos habían sido aquellos, en donde sólo tenían que preocuparse de mantener apariencias para la sociedad, y ahora ellos marcaban la economía. Se detuvo en una foto que era demasiado especial, pasó la yema de los dedos sobre ella y suspiró con tristeza. En dos meses la mujer de su vida estaría casada con su mejor amigo, y por lo mientras él había tomado su decisión.

Miró la foto unos segundos más y cerró el álbum para volver a colocarlo en su lugar. El sonido del conmutador lo regresó a la triste realidad y apachurró un botón para contestar.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó a su secretaria.

-Tiene una visita que no está en su agenda, señor-informó ella.- ¿La hago pasar?

-¿De quién se trata?-preguntó con curiosidad, el terminó _la_ que había utilizado su secretaria dejaba claro que se trataba de una mujer.

-Fujioka Haruhi, Abogada del Grupo Huffman.

-Que pase.

Colgó el conmutador casi por inercia y sintió que le faltaba el aire. Había una sola razón para justificar la presencia de Haruhi ahí: La demanda del grupo Fuji.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Siguió a la secretaria de Tamaki y en cuanto ella las pesadas puertas de caoba se abrieron, lo vio sentado de espaldas a la entrada. Supuso que estaría viendo los jardines del instituto. Se aclaró la garganta y la secretaria la presentó.

-La señorita Fujioka, señor.

-Puedes retirarte, gracias.

En cuanto la secretaria salió de la oficina cerrando las puertas tras ella se acercó al escritorio y dijo:

-¿Señor Suou…?

Intentó sonar lo más profesional posible pero su intento se frustró en cuanto él se dio la vuelta lentamente sobre el asiento reclinable y se puso de pie.

-Eso sonó muy distante, dime Tamaki.- pidió él.

Se quedó sin palabras al ver la flamante sonrisa que la había animado en momentos de tristeza. Tamaki le tendió la mano y le indicó que tomara asiento. Ella obedeció aún sin poder articular palabra alguna.

-Y dime, ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Haruhi?

¡Cierto! Los papeles que había ido a entregarle. Sonrió con una calma que no sentía y le tendió la carpeta.

-Vengo del Grupo Huffman a informarle sobre la demanda que ha iniciado el Grupo Fuji por incumplimiento de contrato mercantil…- siguió hablándole del tema con calma y cuando él tomó la carpeta rozó sus dedos, enseguida sintió una descarga eléctrica recorriéndole el cuerpo.

-Ya veo…-asintió él- así que el grupo Fuji no ha esperado las negociaciones en las que habíamos quedado, una lástima ¿no crees, Haruhi?

Otra sonrisa más y moriría.

-Me parece que el contrato finaliza estas navidades, pero el Grupo Fuji no tiene claro que las expectativas de producción se hayan llevado a cabo.- afirmó en tono profesional- sin embargo están dispuestos a negociar con el capital social del Grupo Suou para que este asunto no llegue a manos de la prensa. En mi opinión…

-¿En tu opinión qué, Haruhi?-la interrumpió.- me sorprende mucho verte como la representante legal del grupo Fuji.

Tamaki se puso de pie y rodeó el escritorio para situarse detrás de ella. Le colocó las manos en los hombros y le susurró al oído:

-¿Han enviado su arma más poderosa?

Haruhi no podía moverse, aquél contacto era demasiado cercano. Sintió el aliento de él rozándole el cuello y se estremeció. Se puso de pie de golpe y se dio la vuelta para plantearle cara.

-Soy su representante legal.-afirmó con enojo- no soy un arma, Tamaki.

-Qué bien suena mi nombre en tus labios.- Tamaki le agarró el brazo y se acercó a ella a escasos milímetros de su rostro.- Te casas en dos meses ¿no?

Aquella afirmación la tomó por sorpresa. Afirmó con la cabeza intentando en balde articular palabra alguna.

-Bien.- Tamaki la soltó como si su contacto le quemará- verificaré los papeles y te haré llegar un aviso con mi secretaria.- se alejó de ella y volvió a su asiento.- Lamento que te hayan hecho venir, la próxima vez puedes enviar un mensajero.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

¡No debía olvidar que era la prometida de su amigo! Por más que la hubiera o aún la amara era una mujer prohibida para él. Se obligó a ser frío y le dijo que podía retirarse.

-Nos estaremos viendo, Señor Suou.- amenazó ella.- recuerde que no soy un arma, tan sólo una representante legal.

Tras esas palabras vio como ella salía de su oficina cerrando la puerta tras sí.

¡Cuánto había deseado abrazarla y decirle que la amaba! Había estado a punto de pedirle que no se casara con Kyouya. Pero no podía hacerle eso a su amigo, finalmente había sido él quién se había dejado controlar por su abuela. Si hubiera tenido el suficiente coraje hace 10 años nada de eso estuviera pasando, pero ya no tenía caso, todo eso estaba en saco roto.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Intentó mantener la compostura y salió de las instalaciones del instituto Ouran. Subió a su auto y condujo con la respiración agitada. ¿Qué había sido todo eso? Por un momento pensó que Tamaki iba a besarla, y no comprendía porque se había decepcionado al escuchar su frío tono de voz. A pesar de que sólo habían sido unos minutos sintió que una eternidad pesaba sobre sus hombros.

Regresó a las oficinas del Grupo Huffman y aparcó el auto en su cajón de estacionamiento.

-¡Haruhi! Te he buscado- le dijo una voz.

-Lo siento, he tenido que ausentarme, ¿ha pasado algo?- bajó del auto y se acercó a su amiga.

-¡Mira que ocultarme algo así!

-No entiendo.

Su amiga le enseño la portada de una revista de cotilleos y enseguida comprendió el reclamo.

-Oh, eso- dijo despreocupada.- no creí necesario decirlo.

-¿sólo eso? Por sí no te das dado cuenta, te vas a casar con uno de los solteras más codiciados de Japón, y no sólo eso, es un hombre inalcanzable para una mujer que no pertenece a su círculo, no quiero decir que tú no seas de su círculo, pero teniendo…

Había escuchado esa excusa más veces de las que podía recordar. Conforme su relación con Kyouya avanzaba mucha gente se preguntaba como una _don nadie_ había logrado atrapar a un heredero de noble cuna.

-Tengo prisa, hablamos después- se despidió de su amiga.

Y no mentía. Necesitaba refugiarse en su oficina para poder dar rienda suelta a los pensamientos de los hechos de esa tarde.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sentado en el lujoso sofá de cuero negro, Kyouya enarcó las cejas en señal de incredulidad y miró a Haruhi con sarcasmo. Al parecer le había molestado que su compromiso se hubiera publicado en varis revistas de cotilleos, pero siendo él quién era, era obvio que eso pasaría tarde o temprano.

-Me tomó por sorpresa, eso es todo-admitió ella.

-Comprendo que pueda ser un tanto molesto, debieron ser mi hermana y mi madre.- se defendió.- ¿Has elegido ya algunos detalles? ¿o la agencia lo hará todo?

-No me ha dado tiempo, pero sigo pensando que dos meses es muy poco tiempo. No entiendo porque la prisa.

-Es sencillo.- Kyouya se puso de pie y la tomó por la barbilla con delicadeza.- prefieren adelantar los hechos antes de que uno de los dos se arrepienta.- explicó.

-Yo no me echaré atrás.- espetó Haruhi.- ¿Tú sí?

-Lo dudo.

Y era cierto. Lo dudaba pero no lo aseguraba. En la vida había muchas cosas que podían cambiar de un momento a otro. Acercó sus labios a los de ella y la besó lentamente. Profundizo el beso y se separo con cuidado.

-¿Cómo te ha ido en el trabajo?-le preguntó mientras le quitaba las horquillas que sujetaban su peinado.- es un pecado que lleves sujeto tu cabello, deberías dejarlo suelto.- le dijo mientras acariciaba la melena con los dedos.

-Me fue bien; y me gusta llevarlo así porque es más práctico.- Haruhi se estremeció y tuvo una extraña sensación en el estomago.- Estoy muy cansada.

Kyouya se separó de ella y le sonrío.

-Nos vemos mañana, y no lo pienses tanto, Haruhi.

Después de esas palabras salió del departamento de Haruhi con una curiosidad que estaba dispuesto a zanjar.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Haruhi suspiró con exasperación. Las últimas palabras de Kyouya habían sido más un desafío que un recordatorio. ¿Acaso no era normal que sintiera nervios cuando la boda que se pensaba realizar en un año se hiciera en dos meses? Era un ser humano y como tal tenía sus fallos. Recogió las copas que había utilizado para brindar con él por lo del caso del Grupo Fuji y las dejó en la encimera de la cocina.

Se dio un baño y se cambio para irse a dormir, pero justo cuando estaba tendiendo las sábanas su móvil comenzó a vibrar. Vio la pantalla y con un gruñido respondió:

-¿Diga?

_-Oh Fujioka, mañana tienes que presentarte al juzgado, he tratado de localizarte pero me ha sido imposible._

-¿Al juzgado? No tengo ningún caso que esté en los juzgados.

_-Ya lo tienes, Asaba fue despedido del caso de Constructora Blackburn y te lo han asignado. Enhorabuena._

Maldición. Aparte de tener en sus manos un caso complicado como el del Grupo Fuji le daban más molestias con uno que hasta un pasante de derecho podría resolver sin problema alguno. Tomó los datos que le dio su asistente y colgó. Ya tendría tiempo para pensar en su boda, en ese momento lo más importante era resolver los problemas que le atenazaban el corazón.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tamaki abrió la puerta del estudio con frenesí y entró a zancadas. Su abuela no tenía límites. Pero ya no lo iba a manipular, ya era hombre. Hasta ese momento siempre había hecho lo que ella quería y deseaba pero ya no más.

-¿Qué es esa actitud?-le preguntó su abuela con altanería.- ¿Crees que puedes venir a verme abriendo las puertas de mi casa de esa manera?

Apretó los puños y los metió en los bolsillos del pantalón.

-Me han dicho que querías verme- dijo sin rodeos. Levantó la mirada y sostuvo la de su abuela. No lo iba a seguir intimidando.

-Me ha llegado el rumor de la demanda del Grupo Fuji. ¿Cómo has podido desprestigiar nuestra compañía de esa manera? Recuerda que no eres un…

-Soy un Suou.- la interrumpió cortante.- ¿Acaso no dicen eso mis documentos? ¿O son falsos?- la retó.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así?- Kumiko Suou levantó la mano para darle una bofetada. Tamaki la agarró de la muñeca y la miró con ojos helados.- ¿Crees que con el hecho de tener el apellido Suou eres superior? No eres más que un bastardo.

-No me interesan tus palabras.- Tamaki le soltó la mano como si le diera asco y la miró con repugnancia.- La compañía podrá responder al acuerdo con el Grupo Fuji, lo que sigue es sólo cuestión de los abogados.

Se dio la vuelta y en ese momento escuchó lo que tanto tiempo esperó para poder enfrentarse a ella por completo.

-La semana que viene citaremos a los Tonnerre, fijaremos fecha para la boda.

No volteó sabiendo la victoriosa sonrisa que su abuela tendría en el rostro. Pero llevaba mucho tiempo pensando su respuesta.

-No sé con quién pretendes casarla, porque yo no me voy a casar con Eclair.- dijo decidido.

-No es si quieres, es una orden.

-Lo siento, abuela. Ya no recibo ordenes tuyas.

Se alejó del estudio y entró en su habitación. Después de tantos años por fin se le había permitido vivir en la casa grande, pero la sensación nunca fue como lo había imaginado. De saber que las cosas serían órdenes y protocolos estrictos se hubiera quedado en la casa chica.

-Te has metido en un buen lío, Tamaki…- se dijo para sus adentros.

Y no le importaba, porque lucharía por la mujer que realmente amaba.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kumiko Suou miraba con desprecio la puerta por la que el niño sucio había salido. Se había atrevido a desafiarla, y esa sería su perdición. Tamaki nunca debía haber olvidado de donde venía. Levantó el teléfono del estudio y le marco a uno de los accionistas del Grupo Suou. Ese niño por fin aprendería cuál era su lugar.

-En la próxima junta del consejo, lanza la propuesta del nuevo presidente: Eclair Tonnerre.

Con Eclair al mando, Tamaki no tendría más opción que casarse con ella. Los deseos de un niño bastardo no interferirían en el prestigio de su familia.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kyouya miró a su padre con incredulidad intentando en vano asimilar sus palabras.

-¿Dices que debo interferir en la demanda? ¿Por qué el Grupo Ootori debería hacerlo cuando sus acuerdos están en orden?-preguntó a su padre.- No veo razón para hacerlo.

-Tal vez ese sea el motivo, si tenemos al Grupo Suou como deudor, más tarde podemos tener influencia sobre ellos.-respondió Yoshio Ootori.

Lo que su padre decía tenía cierta parte de verdad. Pero no tenía ninguna intención de prestar semejante cantidad de dinero a una compañía que perdería su próximo juicio mercantil.

-Le diré al departamento de finanzas que veo las posibilidades- accedió.- Respecto al tema de mi boda…-tentó.- ¿Es necesario que sean dos meses? En este momento me encuentro muy ocupado con algunos contratos de la compañía.

-Dos meses.- dijo Yoshio con determinación en la mirada y en la voz.- ni un día más, ni un día menos.- se puso de pie y salió del comedor sin antes decir:- ni se te ocurra tener dudas, Kyouya.

Kyouya sonrío con desdén y salió del comedor. Así que su padre tenía dudas de que él finalmente se casará con Haruhi. ¿Y quién no las tendría? La vida siempre estaba dispuesta a dar un giro de 180 grados si así se quería.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

¡Vaya día! Se había levantado tarde, el tráfico sobre Shibuya estaba a reventar, pero finalmente había concluido el juicio ese mismo día. Cuando le habían pedido encargarse de ese caso sabía que sería cosa fácil, y no se había equivocado; pero librar pruebas en media hora y citar la pena en 10 minutos, era algo de lo que se sentía orgullosa. Subió a su auto y lo puso en marcha, se detuvo en un semáforo y cuando éste se puso en verde aceleró, pero no se fijó en el auto que estaba cruzando a toda velocidad. Intentó frenar pero las llantas traseras derraparon en diagonal y finalmente estampó la defensa de su automóvil en la puerta del copiloto del otro auto. Su cuerpo se sacudió por el impacto y las bolsas de aire se inflaron causándole una posible asfixia. Apagó el motor y con sus manos hizo a un lado las bolsas de aire. Se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y se bajó del auto hecha una fiera. ¡Malditos conductores!

-¡¿Se puede saber que piensa al pasarse un alto?-le gritó al otro conductor.

-Tranquila señorita, no ha sido mi intención.

Haruhi observó como una cabellera rubia descendía del automóvil y el corazón le dio un vuelco. Era él, Tamaki. Esos ojos eran inconfundibles. Sus hombros anchos y sus facciones no las olvidaría ni en mil años. Sus piernas largas y musculosas se marcaban ligeramente a través del pantalón hecho a medida que traía. Contuvo un suspiro y lo miró consternada.

-Vaya Haruhi, no sabía que tenías como costumbre gritarle a las personas contra las que te estampas.- Tamaki se acercó a ella con una sonrisa y le tomó una mano para besarla en señal de saludo.- Espero tu compañía de seguro sea buena.

-¡Pero si ha sido tu culpa!-espetó Haruhi enojada.- ¡Tú te has pasado el alto!

Solamente en ese momento fue consciente de todas las bocinas que pitaban a su alrededor. No sólo había chocado con el hombre que la estremecía, sino que estaba causando un embotellamiento en pleno Shibuya.

-Con una foto bastará, supongo.- Tamaki extrajo su móvil de uno de los bolsillos de su saco y tomó varias fotos a los autos.- ahora podemos orillarnos y tomar un café en lo que llegan las aseguradoras.- señaló la cafetería que tenían enfrente.- ¿Te parece?

Haruhi apretó los puños intentando controlar su enojo. Acaba de chocar y él pensaba en tomarse un café. Menudo idiota estaba hecho Tamaki Suou. Soltó un gruñido y subió a su auto para orillarlo. Agarró su móvil y marcó a su aseguradora dándole los datos del accidente.

-Han dicho que llegarán en media hora.- le dijo cuando bajó del coche.

-La mía dice que llegará en…- Tamaki sonrió y vio su reloj.- quince minutos, tiene una oficina aquí mismo, en Shibuya.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Aquello era la suerte de Tamaki Suou. ¿Quién iba a imaginar que se encontraría con ella en pleno Shibuya? En cuanto hicieron sus autos a un lado intentó hacerle conversación, pero Haruhi estaba tan callada que hacer plática con un muerto era más animado.

-¿Odias los deportivos rojos?-le preguntó a Haruhi.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque le has dado muy fuerte a mi Bugatti Veyron.- dijo en tono burlón.- te saldrá caro ¿eh?

-¿Puedes dejar de tomarme el pelo?- dijo Haruhi con enojo.- no es divertido, créeme. Hay personas que tenemos que trabajar.- le espetó.

-¿Quién dice que no trabajo? Justo ahora iba para mi oficina.- Tamaki miró a Haruhi con una sonrisa y se acercó a ella más de lo debido.- ¿O prefieres hacer otras cosas que no sean trabajar?

Sabía que se encontraban en plena avenida, pero no le importaba. Iba a seducir a Haruhi hasta que fuera suya.

-¿Qué pretendes? Desde ayer estás así conmigo.- replicó Haruhi con los ojos como platos.- parece que quisieras besarme, Tamaki.

-Buena idea.

Y como si aquellas palabas hubieran sido su permiso. Junto sus labios con los de Haruhi en un suave beso que duró apenar un par de segundos.

-Por los años perdidos.- le dijo al separarse de ella.

-¿Cómo te…?- las palabras de Haruhi se quedaron en el aire, en ese momento un señor corpulento de acercaba a ellos.

-Kengo Kenichi, de la compañía de seguros,-se presentó el hombre- Señor Suou, ¿sería tan amable de enseñarme su póliza de seguro?

-Desde luego.- le dijo Tamaki y entró a su auto en busca de los papeles.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

¡La había besado! Y no había sido capaz de hacerlo a un lado. Por unos segundos su cuerpo se paralizo ante su beso. A pesar de que Tamaki estaba lejos de ella aún percibía su colonia. Se quedó atónita al descubrir que había respondido a ese beso. ¡Estaba comprometida con Kyouya!

Es solo una racha, nervios de la boda…-pensó.

Pero sabía que no era así. En ella una vorágine de sentimientos se debatía entre el amor y el deber.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

[Notas de la Autora]

¡Hola! He tardada demasiado en este capítulo pero me había bloqueado. De verdad lo lamento ):, pero miren que los he recompensando. He subido este capítulo así tal cual, si notan algún error no duden en decírmelo, y cualquier duda o aclaración también. Estaba sin inspiración pero me puse a escuchar Chopin y Mozart y de pronto O_O cuando me di cuenta ya tenía 15 páginas escritas, jeje, espero las disfruten y desde luego sus reviews.!

Un abrazo a todos los que me han seguido sin importar el tiempo:

Hime-chan n n

HippiePunkRock

HaruhiFujiokaLi

Dania ^^

darknest

Orihime Altair

Gracias por su apoyo!

Nota Final: He inventado el nombre de la abuela de Tamaki porque a lo largo de toda la serie nunca lo ponen, incluso en la página oficial (en japonés) no viene, pero le puse un nombre que suene así de élite. Nos vemos en la próxima!


	7. Capitulo 5: Sentimientos

**Ouran High School Host Club** no me pertenece. Los personajes aquí mencionados son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y fueron usados bajo los estatutos de libertad y prensa.

La secuencia de la historia pertenece a **Ana Cristina García Toledo** (MiekoSakuraChan) y está registrada en el Instituto Nacional de Derecho de Autor.

Las empresas mencionadas en fanfics anteriores pertenecen a la secuencia de la historia: Albergando al Pasado pero no es necesaria su lectura para comprender la historia,

No copies, y si lo haces pon el nombre del autor.

*La letra de la página se pude hacer más grande, en la parte superior hay una barra con letras de tamaños y colores en donde puedes elegir la que más se acomode a tus necesidades.

¡Gracias por leer!

"**Amor de Ley"**

Capitulo 5: "Sentimientos…"

Durante todo el día había tratado de convencerse que aquél beso no había significado nada, pero ahora estaba comenzando a dudar. Haruhi miró el reloj y comenzó a desesperarse, se suponía que Kyouya debió pasar por ella hace más de media hora, pero entre varios asuntos las cosas se le habían complicado. Se sentó en el sofá más cercano y comenzó a sobarle las sienes.

El accidente le iba a salir en poco más de dos millones y medio de yenes y eso solo sería el deducible. Claro, siempre estaba la opción de demandar a Tamaki para que cubriera hasta el último tornillo, pero no estaba dispuesta a verlo de nuevo, a solas. Por desgracia las cámaras de video habían captado que por un segundo había sido ella quién se había pasado el auto. ¡Tenía ganas de matar a alguien!

Mientras pensaba en todas las posibilidades de darle su merecido sin tener a verlo, escuchó que alguien abría la puerta. Era Kyouya, quién al parecer venía cansado.

-¿Quieres que te prepare algo de comer?- se ofreció de inmediato.- No tenemos porque salir a cenar, hay mucho en la alacena.

-He dicho que saldríamos, he hecho la reservación. ¿Estás lista?- le preguntó Kyouya con molestia.

-Sí, solo voy por mi bolso.- le dijo.

Minutos después salían del edificio e iban camino al restaurante. ¿Debería contarle del accidente? No era algo muy importante, pero la mente de los hombres en ocasiones resultaba un poco conflictiva.

-Hoy me he encontrado con Tamaki.- dijo al fin.

-¿Y qué ha pasado?

Kyouya no parecía en lo absoluto sorprendido, era como si estuviera esperando la noticia.

-Tuvimos un accidente de tránsito, el seguro se encargará de todo.- respondió con una sonrisa.- ¡Aunque me va a salir carísimo!

-¿Le has dado a su bugatti?

-¡Él me dio a mí! Pero justo cuando chocamos al semáforo se le ocurre cambiarse.- refunfuñó.

-Con lo que ganas ahora no será muy difícil pagarlo.

El auto giró y se estacionaron.

-Será interesante si me cuentas los detalles.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La cena transcurrió en silencio y cuando estaban a punto de salir del local, el objeto de sus pensamientos más impuros estaba entrando. Cerró los ojos y giró la cabeza para fingir que no lo había visto, pero Kyouya se detuvo para saludarlo.

-Tamaki, ¿Cómo has estado?- le preguntó.

_-Oh, bastante bien a pesar de no tener auto._

Se aferró el pensamiento de que el beso no la había afectado, pero su mente parecía pensar lo contrario, lo saludo en silencio y rogó al cielo no ser invitada.

-¿Qué les parece si nos tomamos una copa?- preguntó Tamaki.

-Lo lamento, pero tenemos un poco de prisa.- se disculpó Kyouya.- ¿verdad, Haruhi?

-S-Sí.

Se despidieron y salieron en silencio, no deseaba volver a verlo, y por eso buscaría la forma de abandonar el caso que le habían asignado. No estaba en su carácter huir, pero por esa ocasión haría todo lo contrario de lo que el mundo esperaba de ella.

-Te has puesto nerviosa, ¿ha pasado algo que deba saber?- preguntó él con dureza.- Sabes que puedes decírmelo ¿cierto?

Y ese era el problema, sabía que a Kyouya el beso no le parecería lo suficientemente importante. Suspiró y decidió mentir.

-No ha pasado nada, solo me pone nerviosa pagar un auto que nunca en mi vida me podría permitir.

Listo, había mentido. ¿Con quién podría hablar de eso? No tenía amigas, y lo que algún día consideró así estaba roto por su compromiso. Lanzó un bufido de cansancio y pensó en contactar a su padre, pero si lo hacía… tendría que dar muchas explicaciones.

-Esta noche estás muy distraída, como te he dicho antes, no me apetece compartir lecho con alguien que tiene la mente en otros asuntos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yoshio Ootori miraba desde el otro lado de la mesa a su amigo, Yuzuru Suoh. Le tendió una carpeta y bebió un poco de café.

-Siempre te dije que ella sería mi nuera, ¿no es así, Yuzuru?

-Eso está por verse, al parecer mi hijo trabaja mucho para que eso no suceda.- Yuzuru echó un vistazo a la carpeta y levantó la ceja con incredulidad.- ¿Es eso cierto?

-Al parecer el Grupo Fuji ha quitado las manos del Grupo Suoh, y solo desea jugar un rato; esta misma mañana Echizen me lo ha comunicado, así que… ¿ayudarás?

-Desde luego, pero antes quiero aclararte que… Haruhi Fujioka será parte de mi familia.

Yoshio soltó una carcajada y cruzó las manos debajo de la barbilla.

-Será interesante verlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al parecer todo volvía a su cauce. Tamaki suspiró y tomó la mano de Eclair entre las suyas. Era necesario que se lo dijera de una vez, no quería retrasar ese momento más tiempo. Sí los rumores eran cierto, su abuela pretendía quitarle la presidencia.

A pesar de lo que todos pensaban, tenía mucho conocimiento del mundo financiero. Y sí lo destituían, el Grupo Suoh perdería credibilidad.

-Sí me has llamado debo suponer es algo importante.

Tan directa como siempre.

-Así es, Eclair. Me temo que en este caso debo abusar de nuestra amistad.- sonrió.- Hay rumores de un posible cambio en la presidencia.- tomó un mechón de cabello entre sus dedo y jugó con él.- Tu cabello es muy suave, ¿mi madre te enseño a cuidártelo?- Eclair guardo silencio.- tomaré eso como un sí.

Un mesero se les acercó para servirles vino y tomar la orden.

-¿Te gustan las langostas?- le preguntó Tamaki.- Que sean dos langostas de la casa.

En cuanto el mesero se retiró, continuó:

-Mi abuela planea nombrarte presidenta del consejo, y me gustaría que rechazaras el puesto, claro, si a ti te parece bien, Eclair.

-¿Por qué haría eso?- preguntó ella con molestia.- Es cierto que no sé nada de finanzas pero con la ayuda de todos puedo aprender.

-Porque como bien sabes, eso tampoco hará que me case contigo.

-La viste de nuevo ¿verdad?- aseguró Eclair clavando sus uñas pintadas de rojo sobre el mantel- Me lo ha dicho una amiga.- añadió al ver la sorpresa de Tamaki.- Hace unos días parecías muy decidido con la boda y ahora…

-Ahora las cosas han cambiando- sentenció Tamaki.- Si no puedes ayudarme con lo que te he pedido, entonces pediré un poco de ayuda.

-Tu abuela no lo aceptara, solo ella y yo podemos ayudarte a ver a tu madre.

Así que pensaba chantajearlo. Una suerte que hace un par de horas hubiera ordenado transferir a su madre a una de sus islas privadas.

-Mi madre ahora está lejos de su alcance, así que dime qué quieres a cambio.- ofreció mientras pasaba los dedos por su rubia cabellera- De hecho varios accionistas están dispuestos a apoyarme.

-¡Tú…!

-Te lo diré claramente: No renunciaré a la presidencia y mucho menos me casaré contigo.

Eclair tomó una copa de vino y vació el contenido sobre Tamaki. Los comensales miraban la escena atónitos, todos sabían quiénes eran los protagonistas de semejante escena.

-La cuenta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ese niño asqueroso la había desafiado de nuevo. Estrujó la nota que acaban de entregarle entre las manos y miró a su hijo. Desde que había hecho ese viaje a Francia para recuperar a la madre de Tamaki, nada parecía salir como ella deseaba. Todos se estaban poniendo en su contra.

-Si Tamaki quiere seguir en la presidencia tendrá que casarse con Eclair, he hablado con el consejo y están dispuestos a colaborar.

-Lo siento, madre, pero el Grupo Fuji se opone a cambiar la administración.

Finalmente el niño asqueroso había aprendido un par de cosas interesantes. Pedir ayuda a los socios e inversionistas ya no estaba al alcance de sus manos.

-Va ir tras Fujioka,- aseguró con el ceño fruncido.- Ese niño va a atreverse a manchar nuestro apellido con un escándalo, ¿lo vas a permitir, Yuzuru?

-No hay nada mejor que el amor, y si él piensa luchar lo apoyaré.

-Sí no vas a ayudarme, tendré que obligarlo a casarse con la mujer que he elegido para él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_No me apetece compartir lecho con alguien que tiene la mente en otros asuntos._

Aquellas palabras seguían haciendo eco en su cabeza. Se acurruco en la cama y sintió el inevitable vacío en el otro extremo. Se había acostumbrado muy rápido a la presencia de Kyouya, pero por otro lado estaba el nerviosismo constante ante el recuerdo del beso de Tamaki. Tomó el celular de la mesita de la noche y le envió un mensaje de texto a su padre. Solo el podría ayudarla a tomar una decisión.

Ahora que el compromiso había sido anunciado, temía romperlo, porque eso arruinaría la reputación de los Ootori. Pero si seguía adelante, viviría con remordimientos y dudas. Si ella se negaba a casarse con Kyouya… entonces su familia sufriría las consecuencias.

A la mañana se vistió como cualquier otro día y fue a la oficina. Le sorprendió mucho ver a su cliente sentado esperándola. Lo hizo pasar y le ofreció algo de beber.

-No, gracias, he venido a comunicarte algo personalmente.

La voz de Syusuke Fuji invadió cada rincón, y Haruhi sintió que se le erizaba la piel. Nunca pensó que tendría a un magnate sentado frente a sus ojos.

-¿Y qué es eso tan importante que debes decirme personalmente?- preguntó Haruhi al fin.- Es raro que una persona como tú venga a mi oficina.

-Ya no son necesarios tus servicios como abogada, mi hermano menor se encargara de todo a partir de este momento.- Syusuke miraba a Haruhi sonriente.- lamento haberte metido en tantos problemas.

Haruhi lo miró atónita. A decir verdad su cliente no se veía nada bien, a pesar de no traer vendajes era fácil adivinar que tenía algunas heridas en el cuerpo.

-He decidido terminar el contrato con el Grupo Suoh sin ninguna clase compensación, solo tienes que encargarte de ese papeleo y…

A pesar de escuchar la voz de Syusuke, no entendía lo que quería decir. Su mente estaba en miles de cosas menos ahí. Observó una carpeta que le tendía y comprendió que eran sus honorarios.

-Me encargaré personalmente de informarle a Tamaki sobre esto.

Y sin más, se quedó sola contemplando la exorbitante cantidad que marcaba el cheque. Finalmente no tendría que volver a verse con el objetivo de sus confusiones. Llamó a su asistente y le ordeno redactar un contrato para anular el contrato del caso Fuji. Era mejor terminar cuanto antes con aquellas visitas domiciliarias.

-Después de todo… voy a casarme.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tamaki suspiró con alivio al confirmar las palabras de Syusuke. Al parecer toda aquella pelea legal había llegado a su fin. Estiró las piernas por debajo del escritorio y alzó los brazos. Al fin era libre a su conveniencia.

Aún estaba el asunto de su abuela, pero con el apoyo de los accionistas y del consejo no sería complicado permanecer en la presidencia. Le marcó a un viejo amigo y le pregunto lo que tanto anhelaba saber.

-¿Tiene algún otro compromiso para hoy?

_-Sí, tiene una reunión en el séptimo juzgado a las tres en punto._

-Oh, gracias.

A las tres en punto en el séptimo juzgado. Conociéndola llegaría quince minutos antes, así que ahí estaría él para robársela.

Termino con sus pendientes del día y cuando llego la hora condujo hasta el lugar indicado. Bajó del auto con cuidado de no ser descubierto y se vistió con una gabardina beige a juego con unos lentes. Así nadie notaría su presencia. Compro un periódico en el puesto más cercano y se recargó en una pared a esperar.

Un vagabundo se le acercó y le dio un billete de dos mil yenes. Todo con tal de no llamar mucho la atención. Contuvo una carcajada ante lo cómico de la situación. Espero quince minutos más y entonces la vio descender de una limosina. Así que con el anuncio formal del matrimonio le habían otorgado el transporte oficial de los Ootori.

Dobló el periódico y sacó su móvil. Caminó con el aparato en el oído como si estuviera manteniendo una conversación. Se acercó a ella a como si fuera un encuentro casual y…

-Lo lamento mucho, señorita.- dijo al chocar con ella. Se levantó los lentes como si no la hubiera reconocido.- Te marco después.- le dijo a su interlocutor imaginario y cancelo la supuesta llamada.- ¿Haruhi? ¿Acaso me estás siguiendo?

-Ta-Ta-Tamaki.

La voz de Haruhi era apenas un susurro. Le tomó una mano y adoptó su pose de anfitrión como en el pasado.

-¿Tanto me amas que has decidido seguirme, Haruhi?- Tamaki acercó su rostro al de ella y sus ojos amenazaban con un beso.- ¿O es que acaso te he dejado sin palabras con mi inminente belleza?

-Sigues siendo el mismo tonto de siempre.

Sorprendido por aquellas palabras, alzó su rostro con los dedos y las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de aquellos grandes ojos castaños lo perturbaron. Su plan había fallado. Se suponía que ella tendría que haberse derretido de amor y no llorar.

-Voy a casarme, por favor, no vuelvas a buscarme. No quiero lastimar a Kyouya.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sabía que había sido demasiado dura, pero era la única manera que había encontrado para frenar las dudas que estaba teniendo respecto a su matrimonio. Se soltó de Tamaki de un golpe y entró a los juzgados. Ser vista con él supondría un problema los Ootori, así que de ahora en adelante evitaría todo contacto con él. Si alguien se enteraba del beso y del encuentro, Kyouya sufriría mucho. Sabía que lo que él menos toleraría sería una traición.

_-Así está bien._

Le mando un mensaje a Kyouya para que pasara por ella para ir a comer y se apresuró para terminar el papeleo que tenía que hacer. Firmó unos cuantos documentos y esperó un rato más hasta recibir respuesta, pero su celular no emitía ninguna clase de alerta.

Justo cuando se puso de pie para salir, recibió una llamada, era Kyouya.

_-Llegaré en unos diez minutos, frente a los juzgados hay un café, pasaré ahí por ti._

Lo que menos quería era salir por el miedo a encontrarse de nuevo a Tamaki. Tragó saliva y recogió sus cosas mientras se mentalizaba para el posible encuentro. Caminó a la entrada y cruzó la calle sin mayores problemas. Se sentó en una mesa y ordeno un café.

Alguien se acercó a ella y levantó la vista para agradecer al mesero, pero lo único que se encontró fue ese par de ojos violetas. Sonrió con dificultad y escondió el rostro.

-He estado esperando durante una hora afuera de los juzgados, y justo cuando me dan ganas de ir al baño decides salir.- reprochó Tamaki mientras se sentaba.- ¿No crees que este disfraz me va bien?

-¿Estás buscando mi favor para el caso Fuji?- le preguntó para llenar el silencio y suplir una respuesta que no quería dar.- Esta misma mañana me han dicho que no seguirán adelante, puedes estar tranquilo.

-¡Oh! Así que eso es lo que piensas. Supongo que como dijiste no eres un arma, tan solo una representante legal, es bueno recordar eso en momentos como este ¿no crees?

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó a la defensiva.- No entiendo tu insistencia, si Kyouya llega a saber que me besaste…

Haruhi sintió una mano sobre su hombro y no tuvo ninguna necesidad de voltear, inmediatamente supo de quién se trataba. Su cuerpo se paralizó e instintivamente bajó la mirada. No sabía qué hacer, y para colmo de los males, su celular comenzó a sonar. Era como si el mundo se hubiera detenido a su alrededor.

En ese momento el mesero se acercó con el café y al notar la tensión se retiró. Todo transcurrió en tan solo unos segundos que se convirtieron en una eternidad.

-Tamaki, últimamente nos encontramos en todos lados ¿no crees?- la voz de Kyouya era más penetrante de lo normal. Aunque no podía ver su rostro sabía que estaba furioso.- Aún no te has puesto de acuerdo con mi secretaria.

-Mucho me temo que no he tenido todo el tiempo que me gustaría, Kyouya.- Muy contrario a Kyouya, Tamaki sonreía como si la situación no fuera lo suficientemente peligrosa.- Y si nos encontramos debe ser el destino ¿no crees?

-¿Crees en esas cosas?- se burló Kyouya.- Pensé que con el tiempo y la presión de tu familia habías dejado atrás todas esas banalidades.

_-Touché_.

Haruhi se aclaró la garganta para hacer su presencia, entonces… en ese momento, como si de un objeto se tratara… Kyouya la forzó a ponerse de pie. Lo conocía bastante bien, y hacer ese tipo de cosas no formaban parte de su carácter, lo cual confirmaba sus sospechas: había escuchado la parte del beso.

-No es de caballeros tratar a una dama de esa manera.- le dijo Tamaki negando con el dedo.- Debes tratarla con cuidado si no quieres que ella se marche de tu lado.

-Lo has decidido, ¿verdad?- le dijo Kyouya con fiereza.- Finalmente has obtenido el poner del Grupo Suoh para oponerte a tu abuela y así luchar por lo que renunciaste hace años, ¿está bien hecha mi deducción, Tamaki?

-Eres sorprendente Kyouya, no esperaba menos de ti.

-He olvidado mencionar que también has roto formalmente con Eclair, para ir detrás de tus sueños.

-Es correcto, y esta vez no pienso rendirme por menos.- Tamaki lo miró desafiante.- Que tengan una excelente tarde.

No comprendía muy bien la conversación que se habían mantenido frente a ella, pero ahora con aquél pequeño enfrentamiento sus sentimientos estaban comenzando a fracturarse. Era como aquellas fisuras invisibles que se hacían en las paredes, estaban ahí pero pocas personas las notaban. Caminó al lado de Kyouya en silencio y miró el mensaje que le había llegado el móvil. Era de su padre, al parecer la visitaría más tarde.

Subieron al auto en silencio esperando que Kyouya dijera algo, pero su el tiempo que pasó fue en vano.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Perdería a su mejor amigo de instituto por luchar, pero no importaba. Si Haruhi finalmente decidía no casarse con Kyouya sería porque sus sentimientos no eran lo suficientemente fuertes y claros. Logró salir de la cafetería conteniendo una carcajada. Se quito los lentes oscuros y se subió a su auto.

Aún tenía muchas oportunidades para ver a Haruhi, por ejemplo, el pago del seguro, el arreglo de su auto, y la firma de la anulación del contrato. Eso sin tomar en cuentas las _casualidades_ que el _destino _les daría.

Colocó su CD favorito y condujo tamborileando los dedos sobre el volante. Todo se estaba volviendo muy interesante. Ahora que no tenía ataduras podría hacer lo que quisiera cuando quisiera. Supuso que en algún momento, después de tener a Haruhi entre sus brazos, tendría que agradecer a Kyouya por la intervención ante Fuji.

Encendió el altavoz del auto y le marco a su madre, estaba seguro que se pondría contenta al saber las buenas noticias.

_-¿Entonces le has declaro la guerra de amor a tu amigo?_- la voz de Anne sonaba emocionada.- _Me alegro, pero procura no herirlo, puede que él si la ame._

-No lo creo, he investigado un poco y parece que su padre se lo pidió.

_-¿No me habías dicho que hace tiempo Kyouya se apoderó de las empresas del Grupo Ootori y se las tiró en la cara a su padre? ¿Por qué seguiría él órdenes?_

-Eso es lo que no entiendo, madre. Pero estoy muy feliz ¿te parece si comemos juntos? Me gustaría contarte los detalles, creo que papá también irá.

Quedo con su madre y colgó el altavoz. Aún tenía muchas que hacer.

De no ser por Mitsukuni, nunca se hubiera decidido, pero sus palabras le habían hecho ver la realidad. Si todo el tiempo obedecía a su abuela, su vida no tendría sentido y su existencia sería menos que nada. Había completado los primeros pasos para convertirse en un hombre de verdad, ahora iría tras el amor de la mujer que había perdido por seguir el deseo de proteger a su madre.

No se dejaría vencer, pero tampoco dañaría los sentimientos de las personas. Sí durante su lucha notaba amor por parte de Kyouya, entonces desistiría, pero sí sus sospechas eran ciertas ¡Lucharía hasta el final!

-Eso es Tamaki, como en los viejos tiempos…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kyouya se estaciono frente al edificio de Haruhi. La ayudó a bajar del auto y entraron al departamento. Una vez ahí preparo un poco de té y la miró desafiante. Hace unas horas había recibido el historial médico de Haruhi, y tenía unas cosas que aclarar. Ocultar información era casi como la traición.

Su enojo no proveía del encuentro con Tamaki, sino de aquellos resultados. Depositó las tazas en la mesita de la sala y se sentó frente a ella. Sacó un papel del interior de su saco y lo tendió sobre la mesa.

-¿Hay algo que crees que deba saber?- le preguntó sin más.

-¿Qué es esto?

Haruhi levantó el papel y lo miró confusa. No era doctora y mucho menos entendía los términos que ahí mencionaban. Lo único que entendió fueron las palabras _historial médico._

-¿Mi padre sabe de esto?- insistió Kyouya.- ¿Es por eso que ha decidido adelantar la boda? ¿Se lo has contado?

-No estoy entendiendo ni una sola palabra.

Intentó descifrar el documento y entonces recordó el examen médico que se había hecho hacía ya un par de semanas. ¿Tendría algo que ver con eso? Suspiró con resignación y se condenó por ser tan despistada.

-Eso fue hace unos quince días.- Kyouya la miró expectante y continuó:- ¿Hace cuanto que no tienes el período?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Fin del Capítulo 5:**

_No puede ser, no puede ser…!_

_Chics les traígo este capítulo T_T y espero me disculpen pero entre tanta cosa de repente me olvido de todo, pero miren que he cumplido._

_Espero les guste lo que leen y dejen sus reviews! Pues eso es la fuerza que me ayuda a seguir._

_Agradezco a todos los que lean esto._

_Les adelanto que…. ¡Tamaki seguirá luchando y Kyouya toma responsabilidades!_

_Los quiero!_

_**Fanfics que llegan al corazón…**_


End file.
